Saving Seats in Hell
by Nicole2513
Summary: Letty and Jesse were best friends as kids. She ran away when she was fourteen to get away from her father. What happens when her demons are revealed and secrets are exposed? What happens when she reunites with Jesse and meets the team?
1. Promise Me

Letty and Jesse were best friends as kids. She ran away when she was fourteen to get away from her father. She's a cop now; what happens when she reunites with Jesse and meets the team? Will she ever see her father again? What happens when the one demon she thought she'd never see again shows up? AU. _Dom/Letty, Jesse/OFC, Leon/OFC. _

I know Letty being a cop is like totally against the team but, that changes so give this story a shot! It's already finished so I will update regularly. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Italics are flashbacks to Letty and Jesse's childhood. Not in any particular order just there for reason and explaining. They are a very important part of this story._

Thanks,

_Nikki_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Don't sue.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_I sat at the top of the stairs; my parents oblivious that I am watching what is going on. I silently cry making no sound in fear of getting caught. Every time something like this would happen my mother would send me to my room so I didn't witness the abuse. The abuse is something that happened a lot. My father would drink and just wanna fight so he decided to use my mother as a punching bag whenever he wanted. I watched as he grabbed her by her hair and drug her across the room with no mercy and no remorse. She would beg him to stop hurting her. My mother, trying not to cry to show her weakness to him eventually couldn't hold it no more and would start crying and trying to fight back with no success. I watched on for another fifteen minutes crying, praying it would stop and that we could be the family we once were._

_I closed my eyes and listened, not wanting to see with my eyes what's going on. Everything got silent for a minute and then I heard my mother speak._

"_I'll save you a spot in hell." Then I heard a gunshot._

I shot up in bed looking around, sweating and breathing heavily. That dream has haunted me since the day it happened. The day my mother committed suicide. I sighed and looked over at the clock.

"_5:00 in the god damn morning. At least I got a few hours of sleep." _I thought.

I huffed and swung my feet over the bed wincing as my feet touched the cold tile. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then changed into some shorts and sweatshirt and walked out my front door, making my way to the beach. I started running down the beach just like I do every morning before work. It kept my mind off the nightmares and memories and kept my body in shape. Today though I just couldn't get my mind off of that dream. It was invading my head like a bad virus.

_I jumped and whimpered and the loudness of the shot. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my mother on the floor with blood all over the place, splattered on the walls and the furniture. I started crying this time not caring who heard me. My father looked at me with no emotions and sighed walking into the kitchen. My mind finally realized what the hell just happened and I ran into my room and called 911._

_I watched as the paramedics carried my mother on a stretcher with a sheet covering her. I cried myself to sleep for the next two days while my poor excuse of a father sat around like nothing happened. I walked back into my room and grabbed my bag and packed some clothes and a few needed things. I grabbed my stash of allowance from in between my mattress and a picture of my mother and climbed out my window. Leaving Texas behind._

And I never looked back. Fourteen year old runaway and I've been on my own ever since. I don't even know how long it took my father to realize I was gone much less care. I made my way slowly but surely to Los Angeles and have stayed here for the last ten years. I met an older woman named Luana and she took me in and raised me in a small house outside of the city. I got my GED when I turned 18 and then went to the police academy with the goal that I was gonna stop trash like my father. When I was twenty Luana died of a heart attack and that hit me hard. She left everything to me since she had no family, so I sold everything and kept few possessions and made my way to the city. So that's where I am now.

"_One bus ticket to Los Angeles please." I said to the lady at the counter._

"_65.00 dollars." She replied. I handed her the money and she handed me the ticket._

_I grabbed my only bag and walked onto the bus and sat waiting for my destination._

I jogged my way back to my apartment and grabbed a cup of coffee, slowly making my way to the shower.

I pulled up to work an hour later, complete in my uniform and ready to go on patrol.

"Sanchez how are you today?"

"I'm good man, how are you?" I replied refilling my coffee.

"I'm alright for being stuck at a desk." Michaels said.

"Yeah that's what happens when you get shot." I said smiling.

"Yeah well one more week and I'm back out on the streets."

"Thanks for the warning." I said walking away.

"That's cold." He yelled to my back.

I just looked at him over my shoulder and laughed. I walked towards the back; finding my partner and we made our way to the patrol car.

"_Jess?" I asked lying next to him in the grass staring at the night sky. _

"_Yeah Letty." _

"_Promise me something." I said with pleading eyes._

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me that if I ever leave that you'll come find me."_

"_What are you talking about?" He said sitting up._

"_Just promise me please." I said closing my eyes._

"_Jolette Lucia Sanchez…I promise, of course I love you girl." He replied lying back down._

"Sanchez? SANCHEZ!" Jenkins my partner yelled.

"Huh? What?" I said shaking my head.

"You ok there? You seem out of it." He said.

"Yeah sorry just spaced out there." I forced a smile.

"_Letty what's wrong?" Jesse asked._

"_Jesse…" I choked out. "My mother…sh…she's dead. She shot herself."_

"_Oh Let I'm so sorry. What happened?" He said holding me._

"_My father was beating on her again and she killed herself. I don't get why she didn't shoot that bastard instead of leaving me with him." I sobbed._

"_It'll be okay girl. You have me." He said smoothing my hair._

"_Jesse I'm running away." I replied looking in his eyes._

"_What!" He yelled._

"_I'm going to LA I've always wondered what it was like. I'm leaving right now I'll call you when I get there. Don't worry about me J."_

"_Of course I'm gonna worry about you. You're not going." He said sternly._

"_J I love you to death but you're not talking me out of this. If you keep that promise we'll see each other soon." I kissed his cheek and walked away._

"_I love you girl. Be careful and I WILL see you soon." He replied looking at the ground._

I still haven't talked to Jesse since. It's been eleven years and he never kept his promise. I still think about him sometimes but everyday he's in my head less and less and it scares me. I looked him up about five years ago and found nothing really. His parents moved and there was no word on where he went.

My shift was finally over and me and my partner made our way back to the station. I sighed as I walked into the women's locker room. Ten minutes later I was ready to leave. I made my way through the station running into Michaels again.

"Sanchez. Long time no see." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I said noticing two new guys. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they a couple of kids fresh from the academy. Brian…O'Conner and Scott…something or another." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, new guys this ought to be good. Anyways man I'm off duty. I'm taking my ass home. See ya later." I said walking away.

On my way out I passed the new guys. The blonde smiled at me and nodded.

"_Shouldn't you be surfing or something?"_ I thought.

I nodded back not giving him much of a hello and walked out the door. I made my way to my car…a Nissan 240sx. It's not much of a car but it's gets me from work to home. I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

"_Hi I'm Miranda and this is my brother Jesse."_

_I looked from one to the other wondering who they were. I was sitting in my front lawn playing with cars. When they walked up and introduced themselves._

"_Letty. Nice to meet ya." _

"_Hi." Jesse said._

"_How old are you?" The blonde girl asked._

"_Seven…you?" I replied._

"_Well my brother is seven, I'm nine." She smiled fixing her dress._

"_Wanna play cars?" I asked._

"_No thanks I'm not one for cars. I'm gonna go finish unpacking." Miranda said leaving._

"_Sure." Jesse said sitting down next to me._

(RING, RING, RING)

I jumped when I heard my phone ring. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey woman what'chu up too?"

"Hey Dante nothing man just sitting here. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, same as you. Want to come over and chill and have a corona with me?" Dante asked.

"Um, I guess so I'll be there in a few."

I hung up the phone and walked into my room. I took off my work clothes and changed into a black wife beater and military cargo pants. I slipped on some flip flops and grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Should I continue????? 

_Nikki_


	2. You Said You Wouldn't!

Ok here is the second part it gets into the past a little more. I know we haven't visited the team yet but, thats to come. PLEASE REVIEW I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

_Nikki_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Runaway Love' by Ludacris.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

I'm sitting at a red light about two minutes from Dante's house. I look around and find nothing interesting. I turn up the radio and listen.

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

_Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses  
Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out_

_Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but some get her clothes and pack  
She says she's bout to run away and never come back._

I listened carefully to the lyrics and all it did was bring back bad memories. I turned off the radio and pulled into Dante's a couple minutes later. I walked up to the door and walked in not bothering to knock.

"Hey girl." Dante said handing me a beer.

"Hey D where's Ketlynn?" I asked sipping my beer.

"I think she is at her cousin's house. They've having trouble so she went to help." He said sitting on the back patio. I nodded and sat next to him.

Three hours later we were totally sloshed and talking about the day we met.

"And that night when we were walking home, Ketlynn puked on that woman's shoes. That lady was terrified." He yelled laughing.

We were brought out of our thoughts with the door slamming. We looked at each other and saw Ketlynn stomp up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" I slurred. He just shrugged.

We both ended up passing out on the floor about an hour later.

"_Jess man I'm failing math, my mom is gonna kill me." I sighed at my report card._

"_Don't worry Let; it'll be quick and painless; unlike me with this grade I got in gym."_

"_How do you get a bad grade in gym?" I chuckled._

"_What? I'm not athletic like you girl." He playfully punched my arm._

"_Well maybe you should be and then you wouldn't be so scrawny." I laughed._

_When I saw the look on Jesse's face I knew I was in for it. I screeched and started running down the block. Jesse was only a few steps behind me. I stopped running when I saw Jesse come to a halt. _

"_What the hell?" He hissed._

_I looked over to see Jesse's mom with a suitcase walking to her car._

"_Hey Jess where is your mom going?" He ignored me._

"_Damn! She said she wouldn't do this." Jesse started running towards his house._

_When I finally caught up to him he was yelling at his mother._

"_Ma you said you wouldn't leave!" He yelled._

"_I'm sorry dear I have to. I can't keep pretending we're happy when we're not." She kissed him on the forehead and got in the car and drove away._

"_Come on Jess let's go work on the car. It'll help keep your mind off things." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and we walked into the house._

_As we were walking through the kitchen I saw Jesse's dad. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands._

"_Hi Jake." I mumbled not making any eyes contact._

"_Hello Letty." He sighed. "I'm sorry Jesse I tried but she wouldn't stay."_

"_Its ok dad I know. I guess we shouldn't be too surprised."_

_I watched as Jesse walked out the back door. I sighed and followed suit. I found him on the side of the house smoking a cigarette._

"_Are you alright Jess?" Seeing he wasn't in the mood for the 'Cigarettes kill you' speech I grabbed one of my own and lit it._

"_Yeah I guess I'm okay, just pissed off."_

"_That's understandable, I mean your mom just walked out I would be pissed off too." I replied blowing smoke through my nose. "Come on let's work on that car."_

I woke up the next morning with a massive hangover.

"Mmm…my head." I groaned rolling over.

"Oh god." Dante whined dramatically. "Why did we drink so much? How?"

"Cause once we're drunk off our asses we don't know when to stop." I replied.

I stood up slowly and stumbled my way into the bathroom. I took some aspirin and brushed the metal taste out of my mouth.

(Bang, Bang, Bang!)

"Open up I have to take a leak!" He screeched.

"Hold on!" I yelled.

"But I have to pee…" Dante cried.

I huffed and swung open the door. Cursing under my breath I made my way downstairs, grabbing some coffee.

"_God how much did we drink?" Jesse asked looking around._

"_Too much..." I replied rubbing my eyes. "And how did we end up on the garage floor?"_

_Jesse laughed softly holding up the empty bottle of tequila. _

"_Damn I have a splitting headache." I whimpered holding my head._

"_I feel like my brain is being pulled out of my ears." He chuckled._

_Both of us feeling too sick to leave the garage we ended up on ours backs breathing heavily trying to stop ourselves from hurling. We lay side by side staring at the ceiling. Jesse decided to break the nice silence by speaking._

"_Ya know I'm kinda glad she left. She hasn't been a mother to me for a while."_

"_Yeah I guess your right. Look at it this way you and your dad can finally build that car and have time to yourselves."_

_Before we could answer the garage door flung open. I looked up to see the best I could with the sun in my eyes._

"_Oh shit!" I whispered. Jesse looked nervous._

"_Letty where the fuck have you been?" My father yelled coming towards me._


	3. Isn't That Illegal?

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

"Ya know I had an experience like this once only I was fourteen and I was lying next to a girl." A drunken Jesse told the drunken Leon.

They were slouched on the couch in the back of the garage. Sipping from a big bottle of whiskey.

"A girl huh, was she hot?" Leon grinned.

"I don't know she was my best friend, like a sister. Was she hot?" Jesse mumbled the question again.

"So what was this girl like? And I thought I was your best friend." Leon said acting hurt.

"Well she was awesome. A tough little Latina. We were neighbors when we were seven until I was fourteen." He replied taking another swig of the harsh liquor.

"What happened to her?" Leon asked getting more interested.

"Well her father was a real asshole, a drunk. Her mother killed herself one night. She ran away and I promised her I would find her and I never did. I feel like I failed her. My dad went to prison when I was 16 and I was put in foster home. I ran away and went looking for her and ended up here." Jesse claimed handing the bottle over.

"What was her name?" Leon asked out of curiosity.

"Letty Sanchez."

"_Letty where the fuck have you been?" My drunk father yelled._

"_I…uh…um…" _

"_Were you drinking?"  
_

"_Uh…yeah." I mumbled feeling nervous._

"_You're not allowed to drink you little twit." My dad yelled._

_Suddenly not feeling nervous anymore but feeling anger._

"_WHY! You can do it but I can't!" I retorted._

_He didn't say anything else. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me towards the garage door._

"_Stop it! Let me go!" I yelled._

"_I'm your father and I tell YOU what to do." He yelled back._

"_Yeah some father you've been." I mumbled lowly._

"_What was that?" He said stopping and faced me._

"_I said some father you've been!" I yelled in his face._

_I looked at him with hate filled eyes. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation. He slapped me clear across the cheek. By this time he was crouched down to my level looking at me with grinning eyes. I didn't have time to react to my actions I just threw a punch and hit him in the same place where he hit me._

"_Don't ever lay your hands on me again. I'm your daughter not some personal punching bag." I screamed running towards Jesse's house._

"Here, this is us a couple months before she left." Jesse said handing him his wallet with a picture in it.

"She looks like a feisty little thing." Leon said closing the wallet.

"Yeah that she was." He mumbled a reply.

"Did she tell you where she was gonna go?" Leon slurred.

"Los Angeles." Jesse answered nonchalantly.

"What! I mean Jess look around, you live in Los Angeles. You're a computer genius why haven't you found her yet?" Leon asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Jessed sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Leon said. "Jess man is it because you can't find or won't find her?"

"_Where you headed?" The truck driver asked the blonde._

"_Los Angeles." Jesse replied._

"_I'm headed that way hop in." _

_Jesse opened the door and threw his only bag towards his feet. _

"So what are you going to LA for?" The trucker asked.

"_Looking for an old friend." Jesse replied shortly._

_A day later Jesse was in LA. _

"_Hey man I hate to ask but you got a cigarette?" Jesse asked the tall man._

"_You don't look old enough to smoke." The man replied._

"_Well…uh…" Jesse stuttered._

"_Hey it's cool…here." The brown haired guy said handing him a smoke._

"_Thanks man." _

"_Names Leon." He said holding out his hand._

"_Jesse." He replied shaking it._

"_What brings you to this shit hole?" Leon asked._

"_I just got here. I'm not from around here. I'm looking for a cheap motel." Jesse replied._

"_Well I don't know of any cheap motels but I have a couch. You're welcome to take it." _

"_Naw, I don't want to impose." Jesse stammered out._

"_Man it's cool; it's just me and my turtle." _

_Jesse nodded his head and followed Leon, who was walking towards the corner._

"_Turtle?" Jesse grinned._

"_Hey! You leave Melvin alone. He's a good pet." Leon laughed._

Dante and I were sitting at the table drinking coffee when a rough looking Ketlynn walked in.

"Hey what happened last night?" Dante asked.

"My grandmother had a massive heart attack during her surgery last night and they don't think she is gonna make it." Ketlynn sighed.

"I'm sorry Ket." I said.

"Yeah." She mumbled leaving the kitchen.

"Oh yeah Let last night we got so drunk so quick I forgot to show you the reason why I asked you to come over." Dante squealed in excitement.

We walked out front and walked towards the garage. He looked at me and grinned and pulled open the door. In there was a car with a cover on it.

"Ok so I told you how I was getting a car…" He trailed on.

He lifted off the cover to reveal a Honda civic. It had a lot of work done on it.

"I'm gonna street race!" He claimed.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"Letty don't go into cop mode on me now. Street racing is huge here."

"I know I break them up all the time." I replied.

"You'll love it. Wait and see."

* * *

Ok so we learned how Jesse came to LA and how he met Leon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Jesse Who?

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next part there is 24 chapters altogether.

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Dom, Jess and I are gonna take the day off." Leon told the bald man.

"Why?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, well we're gonna go look for someone." He said nervously.

"Who?"

"Ok well sit down."

Dom sat down at the desk as Leon shut the door.

"Well when Jesse was fourteen his best friend ran away. He promised her he would come find her and all this time she's supposedly been in LA and we were talking last night and he got all depressed about it so I thought maybe we could try to find her." Leon smiled hopefully.

"Her?" Dom asked.

"Yeah her name was Letty and by the sound of it they were very close and Jesse was upset when she left." Leon explained.

"Ok, yeah take the day off man." Dom said looking at his computer.

"Thanks man." Leon said leaving the room.

"Hey Sanchez what are you looking at?" Michaels asked sitting in the patrol car.

"Oh nothing, just a pic from back in the day." I gave him a fake smile.

"Let me see."

I handed him the picture and he smiled.

"You look the same. Not much taller either." He laughed.

"Hey I object." I smacked him.

"Who's the blonde?"

"Jesse, best friend for seven years. Haven't seen him in eleven years." I sighed.

"Where does he live?" My partner asked.

"I don't know, when I left he was still in Texas."

"Why don't you look him up I mean you are a cop you can like find anyone."

"Yeah I guess."

"_Hey Letty lets do something today, I'm hot as hell and bored." Jesse said fanning his face._

"_Ooookay like what?" I replied._

"_Let's go to the pool by the park." Jesse suggested._

"_No way man I don't do bathing suits." I retorted._

_Just then Camden and Nicholas walked up._

"_Guys. Girl." Camden said._

"_Nick tell this girl she needs to come to the pool by the park." Jesse yelled._

"_Come on Lucy get that ass of yours into a suit and let's go." Nick said wrapping his arms around my shoulder._

"_No." I stated simply._

"_Come on…" Nick said._

"_Please…" Camden smiled._

"_Letty…" Jesse whined._

"_FINE!" I yelled and stomped up my front porch._

_I walked out ten minutes later in a two piece bathing suit. The top was a tankini so it didn't show to much skin. The bottoms were shorts. The guys were whistling and being idiots._

"_Damn girl where'd you get that body." Nick asked grinning._

"_I was hiding it from pricks like you." I punched his arm._

"_Jesus girl I was playing with you." He said rubbing his arm._

"_Yeah well save it, let's go."_

_We made our way to the pool and hung out swimming and stuff until the sun went down and we were tired. We all decided to crash in Jesse's basement. Equipped with a couple couches and a TV._

"Come on Jess let's look for her." Leon said sitting in the car outside. He told Jesse they were doing a beer run and when he broke it to him that they were looking for Letty he freaked out.

"No I can't do it, what if I find her and she hates me for not keeping my promise. Failing her." Jesse's face fell.

"Jesse if anything she'll be happy because you've looked at all. And she shouldn't be mad that it took you so long to find her, she should be happy that you've found her." Leon explained.

"If we find her." Jesse added.

"I know we will." Leon smiled.

"Alright I'll try finding her." He said.

"That's my dog." Leon grinned.

Later that day I was pulling up to my house. Tired as hell from a long day from work. I see Dante sitting on my porch waiting for me.

"Letty, get ready you're coming to dinner with me and then we are going to the races." Dante said rubbing his hands together.

"Bullshit." I said walking into my house.

"Yeah well you're coming whether you like it or not. So get a shower and put some cute clothes on." Dante grinned.

"Cute?" I snorted.

"Yeah you know like cute jeans or a cute tank top or cute shoes girly shit like that." Dante chuckled.

"Yeah cause ya know I'm just so girly." I said sarcastically.

"Come on hurry up you're wasting time." Dante said pushing me up the stairs.

I gave him a dirty look and walked into my bedroom. I came out a half hour later wearing jeans and a tank top showing most of my stomach. We were out the door five minutes later.

"So you call McDonald's dinner?" I asked. Dante laughed.

"What? I like it." He said eating a nasty looking burger.

"It clogs your arteries." I said taking a bite of my salad.

We left and made our way to some alley downtown. I got out of the car and was surprised. These cars were awesome. I walked around for a few minutes until I heard the engines of cars pulling up. I looked over and saw five cars driving in a 'V' formation pull up. I looked closer; my curiosity getting the best of me. There were four guys and a girl. I spotted a gorgeous guy. He was very tall and bald had muscles bulging everywhere. I was in love. I shook my head and observed some more. There were crowds of people coming to greet them. There was a dark haired guy that looked like he needed a shower, another one with dark hair with a jersey on. He was very good looking too. The girl was very pretty; skinny, dark hair, dark skin…total girly girl. I then spotted a blonde guy he was also very skinny and he had on a beanie. He was bending over the hood of a red car.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you." Dante said walking up.

"Oh, sorry." I said not taking my eyes of this gorgeous guy.

"That's Dominic Toretto. King of street racing." Dante grinned.

"Yeah, and." I sneered.

"And… I see you looking at him." Dante grinned wider.

"I was not; I was wondering what all the fuss was about over there." I replied.

"Well that's team Toretto. The best team around. The girl…" He said pointing. "That Dom's little sister Mia, the scruffy one is Vince, the one with the jersey is Leon… I think and the blonde one is Jesse." Dante explained. My eyes got wide.

"Jesse who?" I asked quickly.


	5. Oh Crap

**Chapter 4**

"How the hell should I know?" He said back.

'_Is that him, did he keep his promise and come looking for me. Nope, no way in hell that's my Jesse.'_ I thought. _'But what if it is?'_

(Dom's POV)

I'm standing around looking at all these luscious females and one in particular catches my eye. She's standing about a hundred feet away. She is wearing a tank top showing off her delicious abs, and jeans that look like they were painted on her body. Dark skin, gorgeous hair, beautiful face. Damn stop me from drooling.

I need to get to know that girl.

(End Dom's POV)

After the races we all went back to Toretto's for the after party. I was a little uneasy about going because in the back of my mind that Jesse could be my Jesse and I don't know how I would face him after so long. I know I made him promise me he would find me but I could have easily found him too. I don't want him to think that I just gave up on our friendship. After Dante convinced me to go I was in the back of the room away from everyone, holding a beer.

Dante so nicely left me to go and flirt around with these racer skanks. I was standing there just watching the party. I saw the scruffy guy sitting in the corner playing his guitar. I scanned around some more until I was bored. I walked out the front door. I took a seat on one of the steps and sipped my beer.

"You too huh?" A raspy voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw the dark haired guy in the jersey sitting on the porch swing.

"What?" I questioned.

"Bored. This party isn't as good as they usually are." He chuckled.

"Yeah I don't know anyone and the one guy I came with ditched me to flirt with skanks." I smiled back. The guy came and sat next to me on the steps.

"I'm Leon." He said holding out his hand.

"Letty." I replied shaking his large hand.

He nodded his head and took a drink of his beer. Mid drink he almost choked.

"Wait! What? What is your last name?" Leon practically yelled.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just tell me your last name." Leon commanded.

"Uh…Sanchez." I replied wondering what the hell he was yelling for.

"No fucking way." Leon grinned wide.

(Flashback to the day Leon and Jesse started looking for Letty)

"_Ok Jess tell me every little detail you can remember about her." Leon stated._

"_Ok well…let's see… she's very short but muscular. She has a deeper voice, dark skin, really dark hair, she loves wearing wife beaters. She loves working out so most likely she is in shape." Jesse racked his brain. "Oh yeah! She has a scar on her right shoulder blade in the shape of an 'X' from falling off her bike when we were eleven."_

"_Ok Jess well I think we can find her it's just gonna take time. But I'm not stopping until we find her." Leon stated._

_A week later_

"_I'm sorry we haven't found her yet, these things take time. Look we'll go to the races tonight and keep your mind off things." Leon mumbled._

"_Yeah, it's ok." Jesse said sadly._

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around." Leon commanded.

"What?" I retorted.

"Just…" Leon turned me to the side and moved my shirt off my shoulder.

"X marks the spot, god damn it is you." Leon yelled laughing.

"Who?" Dom asked from behind. He was standing at the door.

"Dog, this is her." Leon said.

"No shit!" Dom said. "You were the girl at the races. Dominic Toretto pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah now someone tell me what the hell is going on." I asked.

"We've been looking for you." Leon said slower this time.

"Who has?" I asked.

"Jesse and I." Leon stated "And damn he'll be happy to see you."

"Wait… that was him…oh my god." I stuttered.

"Come on lets see Jesse." Leon said standing.

"No!" I yelled. "I mean what will I say to him? Does he want to see me? It's been eleven years I should have looked for him and not waited for him to find me. I don't think I can do this. I can't believe he actually found me well his friend did but he 's here and I think I'm gonna throw up." I started rambling to myself.

"Whoa chill girl. Jesse is upset because he thinks YOU will hate him cause he didn't keep his promise. He's not upset with you he thinks it's the other way around." Leon said chuckling.

"Of course I'm not mad at him." I said suddenly.

"Well get in there and tell him." Leon said scooting me towards the door.

"Come on, we don't bite unless you know, that's your thing." Dom said grinning. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile just a little.

"_I would let you bite any day."_ I thought.

They escorted me through the house and we walked towards the kitchen. The whole way I can't help but feel nervous about what he'll say or think. We stopped at a door. Leon knocked. Dom said goodbye and walked back towards the party.

"Jesse we're coming down so you better have clothes on." Leon yelled.

"Fuck you Leon." Jesse laughed.

That voice…I haven't heard that voice in so long and now I was anxious to see him. We walked down some stairs and stopped by a door. It was closed and Leon opened it and pointed for me to stay here. I did as I was told. I sat there and listened.

"Yo Jess man there's this chick out there and she smoking hot and she's said she was looking for Jesse Blackman. She's outside your door right now and I'm gonna bring her in." Leon laughed and walked back out.

"What the hell did you tell him that for?" I angrily whispered.

"What, I have to fuck with him a bit." Leon smiled innocently.

Leon opened the door and I slowly walked in. I saw Jesse sitting at his computer with his back to me.

"Jesse." I whimpered. He slowly turned around and looked at me.

"Jolette." He said a little louder than me.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

**Here is the next chapter; enjoy. Please review. ****

* * *

****Chapter 5**

(Dom's POV)

I'm laying here in my bed while there's a full blown party going on downstairs. For some reason I'm just not in the partying mood. All I think about is this girl from the races. Well actually, turns out that's the girl Leon and Jesse was looking for. Ok so her name is Letty. That's a start I guess, why is this woman I don't even know affecting me this much. I have barely even talked to her. I know one thing though…I would love to talk to her more.

(End Dom's POV)

"Damn no one has called me by my first name since I was fourteen." I chuckled.

"That's cause I was the only one to call you by your first name." Jesse laughed.

"Oh my god Jesse…" I ran to him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I ever left."

"It's ok I'm just so happy to see you girl." Jesse chuckled. "Where the hell have you been?!" Jesse yelled trying to look mad but couldn't help but smile.

I laughed and looked at him, I mean really looked at him. It's been so long since I've seen my best friend I just sat there and drank it all in.

"Damn J you ain't changed a bit." I laughed.

"Hey I've gotten taller and I must say my working out has given me these fabulous muscles." Jesse lifted his shirt to reveal nothing but a pale stomach.

I just started laughing. It was so weird to be around my best friend again. It's so surreal, one minute he's gone and the next he's there. Just like that.

"Oh shit I'm sorry dog…" He gestured to Leon. "This is Leon, Leon this is my girl Jolette." Jesse smiled.

"Letty! I swear to god you call me Jolette I'll kick your ass." I told Leon.

"Damn Jess you were right she is one hell of a firecracker." Leon grinned.

Leon then left the room and came back with a six pack of corona. We all sat around on the bed talking and catching up. Leon was there I think just for the beer.

"So Let where you been all these years." Leon asked.

"Well I came here just like I told Jess I would. I moved in with an older lady and she raised me. She died when I was twenty and left me everything. After that I joined the police academy." I smiled softly.

"You're a cop!" Jesse said surprised.

"Yeah…is…that…a…problem?" I drawled out.

"Don't let Dom know that. He don't like pigs." Leon shook his head.

"Ok whatever." I replied. "So Leon tells me you guys were looking for me. Is that true man?" I asked him.

"Yeah remember that time in the garage. The night we got totally wasted on tequila?" I nodded my head. "Well me and Leon here were having that same night and we got to talking and he talked me into looking for you." Jesse explained.

"What do you mean talked to into looking for me? Didn't you want to look for me?" I said feeling anger and sadness.

"Of course Let but when I was sixteen my dad was put in prison and I was put in foster care and I ran away and came here. I couldn't find you at first and as the days went on I felt like I failed to keep the promise I made to you." He explained.

"You know I could never be mad at you Twinkie." I laughed.

"Man you promised me when we were 12 you'd never call me by that nickname ever again." Jesse groaned.

"Twinkie?" Leon laughed.

"We were eleven and Nick dared Jess here to eat a whole box of Twinkies and he did it…and puked all over Nick's mom's new carpet." Leon and I started laughing while Jesse turned red.

Two hours later we were still in the same spots and still talking and telling stories. I couldn't help but think about my father. I don't know why but I was curious.

"Hey umm Jess, uh…what happened to my…uh…" I didn't have to finish.

"I don't know when I left he was still there." I sighed I shook my head.

"Ok guys well I have to get home and go to bed I have to work tomorrow." I stood up and gave them both a hug and left.

Two Weeks Later

So since me and Jess reunited we've been inseparable ever since. I'm at his house every night except when I'm working. Or he's over at my house talking me into fixing up my car. I've even gotten to know the rest of the team. Mia is a complete girly girl but for some reason we just get along. Vince is like an older brother always in your hair but harmless. Leon is like another best friend, now Dom that man is hot. That's all there is to it. I've even gone to the races with them every weekend and Jesse is showing me how to race. I don't think I'll race but it's cool to know how.

I was just coming home from work when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Letty it's D where the hell you been girl I haven't seen you in like two weeks!" He explained.

"I'm sorry Dante why don't you and Ket come over later and have a couple of beers." I suggested.

"Alright cool we'll be there around eight." Dante said.

"Ok sounds good, Bye." I hung up the phone and pulled into my driveway.

An hour later I was showered and wearing more comfortable clothes. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Twenty minutes later Dante and Ketlynn walked in the door.

"Hey girl." Ketlynn said hugging me.

"Hey Ket, long time no see." I smiled.

"Ain't that the truth? Where ya been?" Dante asked.

"Well do you remember me telling you guys bout my childhood best friend?"

"Yeah." Ketlynn said.

"Well a few weeks ago he found me and we've been catching up." I smiled wide.

"That's great Letty I'm happy for you." Dante answered.

I told them the rest of the story and we sat around drinking beer and watching movies.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.

"What!"

"Well hello to you too." Dom laughed.

"What do you want?" I snapped back.

"We're having a barbeque later and you're invited."

"Alright I'll be there." I said softer. "And Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever call me again at seven in the morning and wake me up I will personally beat the shit out of you."

"Uh huh."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"So much for sleep now." I said to myself.

I got up and showered and put on my usual wife beater and baggy pants. I decided to go to the garage and bug them until the barbeque later.

I got into my newly painted Nissan and back out of the driveway. Jesse talked me into repainting it and made me put graphics A/N think the car she had in the movie just not fixed up under the hood yet. on it. I picked a deep purple not too girly but not to manly. I liked it better then the white it had before. I pulled up fifteen minutes later and walked into to find everyone gone…except Dom.

"Hey Dom." I said nonchalantly.

"Hey I figured you would've gone back to sleep." He grinned.

"Yeah well I was so kindly woken up this morning and couldn't fall back asleep." I playfully sneered.

"Oops, was that me. I'm sorry." He said innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just changing the oil on this car."

"Here." I said.

I bent down and got on the rolling cart A/N: I forgot the name of those things and wheeled under the car. I opened the valve and let the old oil drop into the pan underneath. After that I wheeled back out and looked at Dom.

"When did you learn to work on cars?" Dom asked.

"I know how to work on cars. I'm just rusty. Jesse and I did it since we were like ten. His dad had this old beat up car in the garage and we would go in there and work on it to get away from everyone." I explained.

Dom just shook his head in understanding. We both walked towards the couch in the back. On the way, grabbing a couple sodas. We sat down and let the nice breeze flow through.

"So where is everyone?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"Mia is at school so Leon took her place, and Vince and Jesse are at Racer's Edge getting some parts." He said opening his soda and downing half of it.

"Oh." I mumbled suddenly feeling very tired.

(Dom's POV)

"Ok Let I'm gonna get back to work." I said getting up. "Let?"

I looked over and she was sleeping. I smiled to myself. It didn't look to comfortable the way she was laying so I gently grabbed her shoulders and moved her so she was laying on the whole couch on her side. I listened as her breathing got heavier and heavier the deeper she fell into sleep. I sat on the arm of the couch watching her. Not being able to take my eyes away from this gorgeous woman. I looked at her face; sleeping, her face softens and she looks peaceful.

But then she doesn't look so peaceful. Her forehead is bunched up and her eyebrows are rose and she's frowning. I watch for a few minutes and watch as her eyes dart around under his lids. She's having a nightmare and for the first time I can't help her. Those demons are there and I can't help her until she lets me. I sat there helpless as I watch Letty struggle with whatever demon is haunting her at this exact moment in her dreams.

(End Dom's POV)

_(Dream)_

"_Letty, come and see me you know you want to!"_

"_No! I won't you can't make me. Leave me alone." I yelled._

"_I won't Letty I'll never leave you alone. I'll find you and I'll make you pay. You're a slut just like your mother. I'll find you, you worthless piece of garbage." (Gun shot noise)_

My eyes shot open and I took a deep breath. I looked around and saw Dom sitting at his desk doing paperwork. I sighed and thanked god he didn't see me. That's all I need is to scare him off with my horrible past that haunts me every chance it gets. I slowly walked over to Dominic's desk. I sat down next to him and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked yawning.

"About an hour. I didn't want to wake you so I sent the guys to the shop." He gave me a cute little smile.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Hey I was just going to get some lunch, you wanna join me?"

"Sure…" We stood up and walked to his car. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Um…I don't know there's this little Italian restaurant a couple miles down. I've always wanted to try. Why not now?" He grinned.

"Sounds good. Would it be cool if we stopped by my place really quick so I can change my shirt? It's along the way." I asked.

"Yeah no problem." Dom said starting his car.

On the way to my place we made small talk as I was telling him where to turn. We pulled up to my place a few minutes later.

"You can come in if you want." I smiled. He nodded and opened his door.

I unlocked my front door and turned on the hall light. I turned and looked at Dom and smiled.

"Sorry for the mess, but my work keeps me from keeping my house in tip top shape. Make yourself at home, I'm just gonna go change really quick." I said walking towards the stairs.

I walked up the stairs and went to my bedroom. I walked over to my closet and picked out a tighter pair of jeans and a t-shirt with cool designs on it. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and brushed it. I left it down; grabbed some sunglasses and walked back downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah let's go." He smiled back. My heart skipped a beat.

We pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes later. After we were seated Dom started up a conversation.

"Can I ask a question?" He hesitated.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Why is there a gun on your coffee table? Are you a hit man?" He grinned.

"Nope…I'm a cop." I said cautiously. His grin went away.

"You're not like any cop I've met." He stated.

"That's because I'm not." I said simply. He nodded.

"What made you want to become a cop?" He asked suddenly interested.

"My father."

"He was a cop?" Dom asked.

"Hardly, no he was a prick. That was my main goal was to protect other people from people like him." I said trying to get away from the subject.

"What did he do? If you don't mind me asking." He said as the food was brought.

"Well at first until I was about ten he was an incredible father. I was daddy's little girl ya know and then he cheated on my mother and she kicked him out. I mean I think he was really sorry but my mother wasn't having it. He started drinking and did it all day every day. One night my parents talked and she took him back. But the drinking didn't stop and he started abusing." I said trying not to cry.

"Did he ever hit you?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"Once…I was thirteen and I hit him back and he never did it again."

"_Hi daddy!" I yelled from the porch._

"_Hey princess, happy birthday." He said kissing my forehead._

"_Tank you daddy. Do you know how old I today?" _

"_No baby, how old are you?" He grinned._

"_I'm six year old today." I said holding six fingers up._

"_Wow you're all grown up huh?" He laughed. I nodded._

"_Well big girls deserve to have big girls present then huh?" He said smiling and handed me a little wrapped box._

"_Oh daddy what is it?" I clapped._

"_Open it and see." He grinned._

"_A necklace! It's so pretty I love it!" I screamed_

"_Do you know what it says?" He asked. I shook my head no._

"_It says 'Daddy's Little Girl' because you're daddy's baby."_

"So it wasn't like that from the beginning, he changed?" Dom asked.

"Yeah pretty much. So what's your story? The guys tell me you hate cops, why is that?" I felt like I told him my story at least he could tell me his.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he started to speak.

"Well Mia and I had it pretty good growing up. My father was a race car driver and my mother was a housewife. Everything was good until our mother died of cancer when I was twelve. That hit us pretty hard. I've known Vince since I was like eight and we've been best friends ever since. That hit him pretty hard to because his own mother wasn't around. We finally got everything back together and my father was killed in an accident at the track. You could never imagine what it's like to witness someone you love dying…" He said lowly.

"Actually I know exactly how you feel." I whispered. His eyebrow knitted together in confusion. "My mother shot herself one night when she decided she was fed up with the beatings. What she didn't know was that I was sitting on the stairs watching." I said letting a tear drop fall.

Dominic got up from his chair and came to me and pulled me into a hug. I loosely hung my arms around his neck.

"It's all gonna be great Letty. You are so strong because of it and you've become something wonderful. More wonderful then you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks Dom." I gave him a small reassuring smile telling him that I was ok. "Ok so what's the rest of your story?"

"Well it's not all fairy tales…" He continued sitting back in his chair. "I saw the guy that crashed my father into the track wall and I did something I'm not proud of. I went to prison for two years. When I got out I promised myself I would die before I go back. A few weeks later Leon and Jesse came along and they've been family ever since." Dom smiled.

Once the emotional stuff got put a side we started joking around with each other and eventually got tired of sitting at the restaurant so we left and went back to the garage. We finished working on the car that wasn't finished from earlier and left to meet everyone at the house for the barbeque.

(Dom's POV)

As I sat there and listened as she revealed the demons from her past. I couldn't help but want to protect her. I know she was tough and independent but I could see right through her; she was scared and she needed someone to protect her. She may not like the idea of it but it's the truth. That's why she had to face it on her own because before she had Jesse, but when she decided to run away from the one man that made her life hell, she lost Jesse that protector and she had to learn how to do it herself; and that's how it is with her now. I want to be her protector. I want to make her everything… okay.

(End Dom's POV)

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later and met everyone in the backyard. Leon and Jesse were playing a game of basketball, while Vince was in the kitchen trying to help Mia out who was getting pissed off because he was bothering her. Dom and I were sitting in lawn chairs under a shady tree drinking coronas and talking. In the middle of our conversation my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Letty where you at? You wanna come and hang out tonight?" Ketlynn asked.

"I'm sorry Ketlynn I can't I've made other plans. Maybe the three of us can hang out tomorrow." I suggested. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked over at Dom and covered up the phone so Ketlynn couldn't hear anything.

"Invite them over." Dom whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, we have plenty to go around." Dom smiled.

I invited them over and gave them the address and she told me they would be here within the next half hour. Everyone hung around until we heard the sound of an engine pull up.

"That must be them I'll go get um." I said walking around the side of the house.

"Everyone this is Dante and this is Ketlynn. Guys this is Dominic, Mia, Vince, Jesse and Leon." I said pointing them out.

Everyone said their greeting and Mia brought out the food. Jesse reached for the food first so he was stuck saying grace. We all laughed as he prayed to the car gods. After all the food was finished off and stomachs were full we resided into the house to watch a movie. I had to laugh because I saw how Dante was looking at Mia all night and now he is helping her with the dishes. Ha! Dante doing the dishes, he must really like her to be doing chores. After the movie everyone said their goodbyes and left. I went home and went straight to bed.

_(Dream)_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" She screamed._

"_Darian I'm right here! Darian, come back!" I yelled._

"_I love you mommy. I'll see you soon." She whispered. She was gone._

"_Darian! Darian! No!" I sobbed. _

I made it to work five minutes before being late. The whole day was pretty slow and I couldn't wait for my shift to be over. An hour before my shift ended we got a call over the radio of robbery. Me and my partner made our way to the scene.

I took the front and he took the back. At first it seemed like no one was there, as I made my way through the house I heard a noise. I slowly walked to where the sound was coming from. I saw the suspect and drew my weapon.

"Freeze, LAPD put your hands where I can see them!" I yelled.

The guy stopped and dropped everything he was holding. He turned around and quickly and pointed a gun at me.

"Drop the weapon!" I demanded. He didn't budge.

I heard a gunshot. A spilt second later I heard another gunshot. My partner shot the suspect in the back the suspect's reaction made him shoot his gun accidentally.

I fell to the floor a searing pain going through my stomach. I blacked out as soon as I hit the floor…


	7. Invasion

I dont own the song 'Daddy's Little Girl' by: Frankie J

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Guys get ready we have to go." Mia said frantically.

"What happened Mi?" Dom asked.

"It's Letty…" Everyone looked at her. "She's been shot."

"What!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Yeah Ketlynn just called. She told us to meet them there."

"Oh my god, oh my god." Jesse kept repeating his ADD kicking in.

"Someone grab Jesse's meds. Come on Jess let's get you in the car." Mia said in a motherly tone.

Everyone got into their cars and started rushing to the hospital. When they got there they met Dante and Ketlynn in the waiting room. Mia walked up to them as calm as possible trying to be the strong one, when everyone was scared for the close friend.

"Did they say anything?" Mia asked with a sigh.

"No nothing yet." Ketlynn said silently crying.

(Dom's POV)

How does this happen? We were just hanging out last night and she was ok and now she is in a hospital with a bullet in her and I don't know if she is doing ok or not. I need to know if…if she…is going to be ok.

(End Dom's POV)

They waited for hours for Letty to get out of surgery. Around four in the morning the doctor finally came out. Leon, Vince and Ketlynn had fallen asleep and Dante, Mia, Jesse and Dom were too awake to do anything but worry about Letty.

"Are you guys the family of Jolette Sanchez?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Jesse said quickly getting up. "How is she?" He asked get fidgety.

"Well right now she is critical condition. _-A/N Sorry I don't any of the doctor talk.-_ The bullet was very close to her spine. It didn't go all the through. We did emergency surgery and we did get the bullet out. Until she wakes up we won't know if there is any paralysis. Right now I can't tell you how long it will be until she wakes up, but her signs are good and I would have to say pretty soon." The doctor said as everyone started waking up.

"Can we see her?" Ketlynn asked.

"Yes you may, one at a time please." The doctor said walking away.

"Me, Vince and Mia are gonna go home and get some rest. Call us if you need anything." Leon told them.

Jesse went into the hospital room first. As soon as he saw what kind of shape she was in her couldn't help but wanna cry. She was lying there pale and helpless; with tubes helping her breathe and IV giving her fluids. He walked up to her and took her hand in his.

"Jolette, I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Baby girl I just got you back you can't leave me now, I need you. I love you girl." Jesse kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Ketlynn and Dante walked in next.

Ketlynn started crying at the sight of her best friend. Dante took her in his arms and comforted her. They slowly walked closer to the bed. Ketlynn took her hand and kissed it and told her to get better. Dante kissed her forehead; smoothing the hair away from her face. They quietly left; Dom walked in next. He walked to the corner of the room and took the hard plastic chair and sat it next to the bed.

He stared at her once strong features; now pale and limp yet somehow peaceful. He carefully grabbed her fragile hand in his and started talking.

"Ya know Letty you've been invading my head since I met you. It's impossible to think of anything else but you. The way you smile or rub your temples when you're annoyed…" He smiled at the few memories he had with her. "The way you carry yourself with so much confidence or how you would rather be playing video games and drinking beer with the guys then shopping or messing with your hair. I have never seen Jesse this happy since I've known him and it's all you. Letty you have such a beautiful soul... I want to be apart of it…apart of you."

He slowly lifted her hand to his cheek. He kissed her palm slowly and set it gently back on the bed, not letting it go though.

"_You bastard!" My mother yelled at my father. _

"_I'm sorry Rosalia it was a mistake." My father pleaded._

"_I don't care get out of my house…now!"_

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryin to hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says 

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy is saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

"_Daddy don't go please." I cried._

"_I'm sorry baby, I hurt mommy and I have to go. You take good care of Mommy for me. I'll see you soon." He said picking up his bag and walking out the door._

"_No! Daddy!" I sobbed._

(Three Weeks Later)

I slowly feel myself coming back into consciousness. I open my eyes to reveal a room I've never seen. I scan the room to find flowers and balloons. I try to remember what got me here in the first place. Suddenly feeling a pain in my stomach my memory comes back and I know how I got here. I look around the room some more and see Dom; his head lying by my leg and he was holding my hand. I gently squeeze it with all the energy my body has. He slowly moves and lifts his head up to look at me. I give him the best smile I can manage to give.

"How long was I out?" My voice cracking from the dryness.

"Three weeks." He replied with a small grin.

"Damn." I replied.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Like I got shot." I say with a small chuckle. He laughs too.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Something to drink…I could really use a beer right now. But whatever you can find will work." I grunt in pain trying to find a better position.

He helps me sit up into a more comfortable position then leaves a come back with some apple juice.

"How long have you been here?" I asked my throat feeling better from the liquids. He looked at me.

"Three weeks." I'm gonna marry this man.

"How come you never told me your name was Jolette?" He joked.

"You never asked."

"True, true."

"When can I go home?" I asked wanting to get out of this hospital.

"Chill out girl you've only been awake fifteen minutes. The docs haven't even checked you out yet. Be patient."

Later that day Dom stopped by my house really quick to grab me some comfy clothes. Damn he was being so sweet I just wanted to grab that bald head and give him a big fat kiss.

"Here I didn't want to snoop so I just grabbed these pants and a wife beater off your bed." He smiled and handed them to me.

"Thanks." He then lifted my up so I was sitting with my feet hanging off the side.

"Um...could you uh…help…please?" I muttered. I hate asking for help I should be capable to do myself.

He pulled the gown away from my body, keeping eye contact with me. Probably so he didn't sneak a peak. I respect that. He puts the wife beater over my head as I slowly lift my arms, once that is on he puts the pants on me as high as he can while I'm sitting. I feel his thumbs rub my thighs. _'Damn' _He lifts me up and I finish pulling them up the rest of the way.

"Um… thanks." I give him a grateful smile.

I slowly moved myself to lie back up against the pillows. I look at him and see how he's been sitting in that uncomfortable chair. I scoot over and pat the bed. He looks at me confused and I give him a smile. He looked at me once more and slowly climbed in next to me.

"I should call Jesse and them and let them know you're awake." Dom said.

"Nah not yet, I like this. I've only been awake a couple hours. A few more hours won't hurt anything." I sighed laying my head on his shoulder. "Besides it's six in the morning; I doubt any of them are awake." He nodded.

I woke up a few hours later lying on Dom's chest. His arms were wrapped around me and the blanket was on us. I looked up at Dom, he was snoring lightly. I slowly tried to move but his grip on me just tightened so I set my head back down and listened to his heartbeat. I think I fell asleep again but was awoken by people whispering, I listened closely.

"Oh my god Jesse look she woke up. Aw…look at them they're so cute. Come on let's come back later and let them sleep. God knows Dominic didn't sleep at all these past couple weeks. He was so worried about her." Mia said in hushed tones.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Jesse whispered back.

I listened as they quietly walked out.

"Are they gone?" Dom whispered.

"Yeah." I chuckled. "I'm starving can we eat?"

"I'll go get something." Dom said letting me go.

"No! I'm going to. We can go down to the cafeteria and get something. If I don't leave this room soon I'm gonna lose my mind." I huffed.

"No you need to rest." Dom said sternly.

"No you need to shut the hell up and help me up." I said, Dom laughed.

"Come on." He said holding his arms out.

I got into a wheel chair and he pushed me down to the café. We sat out on the patio where I got to enjoy the breeze and eat food. I was starving.


	8. Three Things I Do Well

**Chapter 7**

So I can finally go home. It's only been five days but damn it was too long. Dom was such a sweetheart the whole time. Late at night he would fall asleep next to me and I would curl up under his arm and sleep. Then if I woke up and tried to move I couldn't because his grip was tight on me…like he was protecting me. I felt so safe with him and I never wanted it to end.

Once we got all my flowers and balloons and such in the car he wheeled me down to the parking lot and helped me into the car. He walked over to the driver's side and got in. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Echo Park.

"So where would you like to recover? My place or yours?" He smiled.

"Mine, I just want to go and lay in my big comfy bed." I grinned.

"Then I need to go and get some stuff then huh?" He explained.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I'm taking care of you." He said matter of factly.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Really." He mocked.

We stopped by the house and I visited with the team while he packed a little bag. We left an hour later and stopped for pizza on the way back. Once we were at my house we ate our pizza and watched reruns. I laid my head on Dom's lap and drifted off to sleep, while he was stroking my head.

I woke up in the middle of the night lying next to Dom. I was in my bed, thank god. I missed my bed so much being away for so long.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I slowly climbed out of bed, the pain meds wearing off. I slightly limped into the kitchen to see Dom standing over the stove.

"Hey." I said my voice filled with sleep.

"Mornin, how you feeling?" He smiled.

"Sore, but glad to be home." I said sitting at the bar.

Dom fixed us both a plate of pancakes and gave me my meds with some juice.

"Thanks…" I said taking a bite of my food. "When did you learn how to cook?"

"Oh I know how to cook. That's one of three things I'm great at." He grinned.

"Oh yeah and what's the other two?" I smirked.

"Cooking, racing, and well you know." He grinned from ear to ear and winked.

I choked on my juice with laughter. I couldn't stop giggling. I finally stopped and decided to just eat my food. If I looked at him I would start giggling again so I tried to ignore him staring at me.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well I can't really do much so I figured we could be lazy all day and eat junk food." I said taking another bite of pancakes.

"How about I rent some movies?" He suggested.

"There you go, that sounds good." I said taking my plate to the sink.

Since it was still early in the morning, Dom and I both took our turns and got showers.

"Ya know I've never come out of the shower smelling like coconut." Dom laughed.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"I kinda like it." He said lying across the bed next to me. We were staring at the ceiling just laughing at nothing at all.

"Tell me something." He commanded softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Anything, I just love hearing you talk." He sighed.

We sat there and I told him stories of me and Jesse when we were young. We never did rent movies we stayed where we were for the whole day talking.

A week later

So it's been a week, actually the best fucking week ever. Dom hasn't left my house. About six days ago we were watching a movie and Dom pulled me too him and we just laid there the whole movie cuddled. That's been our ritual ever since we just cuddle or lay in bed talking; all day, every day. We aren't together and we haven't done anything. It's like some unspoken thing. We just lay together; his arm wrapped around my rib cage, and my head snuggled in the crook of his neck.

Today I finally got tired of being in the house even though it was with the hottest guy ever. I woke Dom up out of his deep sleep.

"Mmm…" He grunted.

"I wanna do something today; I'm tired of being cooped up." I said sweetly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know let's just go and see where we end up."

"Let me take a shower to wake up and we'll see where we end up." He gave me a sleepy smile.

A half hour later we were driving through the streets of LA. Going no where in particular. We turned onto the main highway and I saw the police station coming up.

"Stop by my work. I want to do something." I smiled.

He pulled in the parking lot and shut the car off and looked at me. I opened to door and got out. After I shut the door I bent down to the open window.

"I'll only be a minute I promise." He nodded.

I came out five minutes later after getting everyone at the station asking me how I was and they hope I get well soon. I got back into the car and looked at him.

"Did you get done whatever it was you wanted to do?" He asked.

"Yup…I quit."

"What?" He yelped.

"I quit my job. I don't want to be a cop anymore. I wanna spend time with you guys. I need a break." I said breathing in a deep breath.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked unsure.

"I know what I want…and it doesn't involve being a cop anymore." I said.

"So what does it involve?" He asked smiling lightly.

I smiled at him and sat up. I slowly moved closer to him; touching his cheek lightly and staring deep into his eyes. I smiled one more time and closed the gap between us. I touched my lips to his lightly. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. We pulled away and I looked at him.

"You…" I whispered. "It involves you. Dominic you have been so wonderful to me these past few months. Even if I wasn't awake for most of it. I trust you with all my heart. And if it means you won't be staying with me anymore than I don't ever want to heal. I just wanna be with you." I kissed him once more.

"That's all I wanted to hear. I won't leave you Letty." He smiled kissing me again.

"I want to show you something. But I have to drive." I whispered looking deep in his eyes. He nodded and got out of the car.

I drove through quiet streets until we pulled up to a cemetery.

"Come on." I got out of the car and met him at the front of it.

I grabbed his hand and walked down the familiar path to the shady tree in the back. I stopped at the black piece of stone that had the angel lying across the top.

"Luana Sandros." I said. "She raised me when I was fourteen, I was just a runaway and she took me in and raised me. I owe her everything."

(Dom's POV)

I stand here and listen to Letty telling me about this wonderful woman. She's putting her trust in me and she's letting me in. She finally finishes and she walks a little further down the path. She stops at a beautifully engraved headstone.

It said 'Darian Jesse Sanchez January 13th, 2000- April 29th, 2000'

"This…is my daughter." She said with tears in her eyes.


	9. Jack & Coke For The Lady

**KSP33- **Yes one thing this story has is a lot of plot twists. I'm glad you're hooked hehe. This story isn't getting too many reviews so I'm glad to see you like it!!! This chappie is for you thank you for reviewing!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"She died when she was three months old of SIDS." I said feeling the tears fall freely.

"She looked just like me." I smiled at the memories. "I loved her so much but it tears me up inside that I didn't have more time to have her. She was perfectly healthy and one night in her sleep she just never woke up." I said sobbing. I took out my wallet and showed him the picture.

"She's beautiful." Dom whispered. I hugged him. "I'm sorry baby girl."

* * *

"Hey Mia." Dante said walking into the diner. 

"Hey Dante how are you today?" She asked grinning like a crazy fool.

"I'm good; actually I stopped by to ask you something." He said getting bashful.

"Oh yeah? What?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me later."

"Yes…I would love to have dinner." She smiled at him. His bashfulness disappeared and he grinned.

"Pick you up at seven?" He said slowly walking backwards towards the door.

"I'll be ready." She stated.

He walked out of the diner and Mia's smile went to a worried face.

"What am I gonna wear!" She said to herself.

She closed the register and closed down the shop early. She quickly made it home and jumped in the shower. It was already four so she only had three hours to get ready and in girl time that meant no time. She got out and blow dried her hair and rushed around her room in a towel and listening to the radio. She sat down at her vanity and started doing her makeup while singing to the song.

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons 

Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

She finished her makeup and walked to her full closet. She took out different outfits and held them up to her frame in the mirror. She decided on a white halter sundress. It was beautiful against her dark skin. She then found some white dressy flip flops with a white sunflower in the middle of her foot. She left her hair down and she found a few piece-y necklaces and a cream colored bangle and her outfit was complete.

Mia looked over to her clock; it read 6:52.

"A few more minutes and I'm going out with a totally hot guy." She whispered hysterically to herself.

A few minutes later she heard the doorbell. She ran down the stairs and ignored the whistles the guys were giving her. She answered the door and her breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous.

"Ready?" He grinned.

"Yeah let's go." She said walking out the door. "Bye guys!"

* * *

"Mama te ama." _(Mommy loves you) _I said slowly turning around and walking away. Dominic followed slowly. 

"You ok?" He said from behind wrapping his arms around my waist.

I nodded and wiped the last tear away. I turned around and gave him a smile filled with sorrow; and then laid my head on his shoulder. We just stood by the car for a few minutes while he held me. I unwrapped my arms from around him and looked up at him; he gave me a soft smile and kissed my cheek.

"Come on let's go home." I said in a low voice. We both climbed into the Mazda and went back to my house. I walked through the door and threw myself on the couch with an exasperated sigh. Dom followed suit and sat next to me.

"So are we an item now?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"Do you want us to be one?" He said lowly, looking at me.

I gave him a smile and climbed onto his lap. I took his head into my hands and kissed him. I felt his hand roam its way up my back and stop at the back of my neck. All the while I can't help but feel so much for this man. Dom has been so good to me and he has helped me so much. He's also showed another side of himself to me. We haven't moved yet and I feel all the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter. We pulled apart and I pulled his hand and made him get off the couch. We made our way to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and pulled him to me. I started kissing him again until he stopped.

"What?" I questioned barely above a whisper.

"I don't what to move to fast." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well in the past I made the mistake of moving to fast and it came back to bite me in the ass. I've found something wonderful now and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize it. I want to get to know you and I want you to let me in and give me all your trust." He said holding my hand.

"Dominic you have all my trust." I said not believing what I was hearing.

"Letty in all honesty we don't know much about each other. I mean I know the basics and a few things about the past but I want to know you. Everything about you. I want you to be with because you want to not because you feel like you're obligated." He said kissing me again. I smiled at him and agreed.

We both sat next to each other against the headboard and stayed up half the night talking. We both fell asleep around four in the morning.

* * *

"Man I'm bored as fuck. Let's go clubbing or something." Jesse whined. 

"I could go for some alcohol and hot ladies." Leon said. Vince agreed.

They all decided to take one car and made their way downtown. They stood in line for a few minutes and when it was their turn they walked through the door.

There was loud fast music and women dancing wearing clothes next to nothing.

"Damn look at these hot ass girls. I need to get me some of that!" Vince drooled.

"I agree." Leon grinned.

"I'll go get some drinks." Jesse said walking towards the bar.

Vince and Leon made their rounds around the club greeting the people they knew from the races and a few faces they just knew. They both started dancing with random girls, while Jesse was at the bar waiting for service.

"Let me get 3 coronas and six shots of tequila." He yelled at the bartender over the music.

"You must be thirsty." A voice from next to him stated.

He looked to his left and saw a beautiful girl with long dark hair smiling at him.

"Yeah." He grinned shyly.

"I'm Mattie." She smiled.

"Jesse, nice to meet you." He said as the bartender handed him a tray full of drinks.

"What are you drinking?" Jesse asked.

"Jack and coke." She said with a smile.

"Can I get a jack and coke for the lady?" Jesse told the bartender, who nodded.

"You want to find a seat?" She asked. Jesse nodded.

Jesse grabbed the drink from the bartender and put it on the tray and they walked off together through the club. The found a table on the balcony and sat down.

"Thanks for the drink." Mattie said.

"Your welcome. I didn't figure you a Jack Daniels kind of girl." Jesse smiled.

"Why?" She laughed.

"I don't know you just seem like the Cosmopolitan or margarita type."

"Please, that girly shit. Nope Jack's my favorite." She said downing the rest of her drink. Jesse laughed.

They talked for a few minutes until Vince and Leon walked or more like loudly walked up.

"Jess man where you been. You've missed all the hot ass wom-" Vince said but stopped when he saw Mattie. "I mean uh all the beautiful women."

Mattie laughed at how guilty Vince looked. Jesse busted out laughing.

"This is Mattie." Jesse said, he then pointed to the guys. "This coyote is Vince and that's Leon."

"Hey." She said.

They sat down in the booth and downed the drinks Jesse got for them. They went back to the dance floor as soon as their beer was gone. Mattie took out a piece of paper and began to write something. She handed it to Jesse and started talking.

"I have to get back to my friends before they ditch me and leave me here with no ride. Call me tomorrow; we can hang out or something." She smiled.

"Yeah sounds good." Jesse nodded.

"Thanks again for the drink." She said right before she took off.

They partied until the club closed down. They all made their way home and all passed out on Jesse's bed. Jesse only had a double size bed so how all three of them fit was a mystery…


	10. I Floored It!

**KSP33- **Yes one thing I didn't want was them just jumping into everything. Hehe. This chappie is for you again because you're a loyal reviewer!!

Yeah I see all you people with this story on Alert but, you don't review. I SEE YOU!!!! Lol let me stop no it's really no big deal because if you didnt like my story you wouldn't put it on Alert hehehehehe Okay I'm done babbling here's the next Chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning with a weight around my shoulders. I looked around with groggily eyes, until they landed on Dom. I smiled to myself at how cute he was while he was sleeping. He slowly opened one eye and smiled.

"Mornin beautiful." He said with a sleep filled voice.

"Good morning." I said kissing his nose.

He groaned and turned over and lifted the blanket over his head. I chuckled and rolled on top of him.

"Come on, get up you're making me breakfast." I said.

"Ha!" He yelled it was muffled from the comforter. "You're making me breakfast." He said matter of factly.

"Noooo… you are gonna make me some pancakes and some bacon. Mmm…"

"Girl, I don't think so. You are going to make me some pancakes and sausage."

"Baby…" I whined drawing out the word. "Pwease I hungry and you're just the man to make me food."

He groaned and rolled over sending me sideways. He grinned and grabbed me from under the arms and dragged me to his chest. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and brought my face towards his and we kissed. I moaned and pulled away smiling mischievously.

"You still need to feed me." I stated.

"I'll feed you alright." He muttered getting out of bed.

"What was that?" I said giving him an evil glare.

"Nothing." He grinned.

"Uh huh." I said in disbelief.

I watched as he went into my bathroom and I heard the shower start running. I sighed and smiled to myself. I made my way downstairs, turning on the coffee pot when I got into the kitchen.

* * *

"Jesse, get your foot out of my ass before I punch you." Vince said. 

"Sorry man." He said moving his foot.

"Thank you." He huffed.

All the guys decided to sit up at the same time and since they were lying in different directions when they all sat up all three of them bumped heads together.

"Oww…" Leon groaned.

"Son of a bitch." Vince yelped.

"Mmmm… damn it man." Jesse said rubbing his head.

"I need coffee." Leon said getting out of bed.

* * *

After I poured myself some coffee I walked back up stairs and found Dom sitting on the bed with a towel around his waist. I licks my lips and ran my eyes up and down his rock hard body. 

"You know if you keep walking around the house like that I'm gonna have to jump your bones right?" I said sipping my coffee.

"No you wouldn't." He grinned.

"Oh I would." I huffed.

I grinned and set my coffee on my dresser. I looked at Dom and started running at him. My hands hit his chest and he fell back on the bed laughing. I ran my hand over his rock hard abs and kissed him with a lot of force. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back just as hard. I grabbed the towel and opened it.

"Mmmm…" I moaned. "You know what I want?" I asked.

"Hmm…" He groaned.

"Food." I said standing up, grabbing my coffee and walked out the door.

I heard him sigh really loud and I heard the shower turn back on. I chuckled to myself and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out eggs and bacon.

By time he came downstairs, he was fully dressed and looked upset; but not in a bad way.

"If it helps I made breakfast." I said innocently. He had a smug smile on his face when he sat at the table and I set a plate in front of him.

"Told you, you would be making me breakfast." He said smugly.

I gave him an evil glare and continued eating.

"So how is your stomach doing?" He asked concerned.

"I don't feel a thing, that doc has me on so many meds." I laughed.

"That's good. How are the stitches? They good too?"

"Yeah I have to go and get them removed soon." I nodded.

We continued eating. Once we were finished Dom helped me with the dishes. After that I went upstairs to take a shower. I came down twenty minutes later.

"You wear skirts." He asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've never seen you in one…I like it." He said grabbing me and making me sit on his lap.

We made out on the couch for a few minutes. I pulled away and looked at him with a crazy grin on my face.

"You know you should probably go to your house and let them know you still live there, or maybe show up to work. You haven't done either in weeks." I said.

"Yeah, probably. Let's go then." He said standing up, taking me with him.

* * *

"Good morning guys." Mia came down the stairs extra happy today. 

"Morning Mia." Leon said. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing." She happily sighed.

"Uh huh." He mumbled.

The guys were sitting around the table eating when Letty and Dom walked in.

"Oh shit, I thought you moved out. I was getting worried there for a minute." Vince laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. What's up guys…Mia" Letty asked.

"Mia's in lala land after her date last night." Leon said.

"What date?" Dom asked.

"It's nothing…Dante and I went out last night that's all." Mia huffed.

"Uh oh girl…" Letty chirped.

Mia blushed and the guys left to get ready for work.

* * *

"So spill it girl, what did you guys do last night?" I asked Mia. 

"Oh my god it was so sweet and so much fun." She giggled.

_"So where are you taking me?" She asked._

"_Oh…I don't know I thought we could get some dinner and then go to a movie and then maybe go to the lake and take a walk." Dante said. Mia blushed._

_They pulled up to a cute little restaurant downtown. It had a big flashy sigh that read Giovanni's. She smiled and he got out of the car and walked over to Mia's side of the car. He winked at her and opened the door. She blushed slightly and got out of the car; smoothing her dress in the process. He held out his hand and she took it with little hesitation. They walked into the restaurant and sat in a small booth in the back. _

_They sat and talked while eating their food. Once they were done they left the restaurant and walked to the car. _

"_Wow that was great." Mia said laughing._

"_Yeah it was. So what do you want to do now?" He asked._

"_Well I don't know I'm not really up a movie. How bout we go to the lake now?" She suggested._

"_Perfect." He said pulling out of the parking lot._

_The pulled up to Lake Hollywood ten minutes later. They both got out of the car and walked hand and hand around the lake looking at the stars and talking. They walked around it about three times when they decided to call it a night. Dante walked Mia up to the door. They stood there a minute in a comfortable silence. _

He smiled at Mia and moved closer to her. He hand reached her face and he brought her closer and they shared their first kiss. Mia was on cloud nine. They said their goodbyes and Mia walked into the house and locked the door. She squealed like a little kid before walking upstairs to her bedroom.

"Wow that sounds so amazing." I told her.

"Yeah it was." She said taking a bite of her bagel.

"So you guys together now?"

"Yeah I think so." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile.

Mia and I pulled up to the garage at the same time. She got out of hers as I got out of mine. We both walked into the garage with crazy smiles on our faces. I looked around and found Dom; he was bending over the hood of a Honda wearing a tiny little wife beater. _"Um um um!" _I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey baby…" I whispered.

He put down his tools and wiped his hands off. He then turned around and gave me a beautiful grin and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. I could hear everyone whispering in the background.

"When did that happen?" Leon asked puzzled.

"Well he has been with her for the last couple months. I'm not surprised at all…I'm actually really happy." Mia tried being quiet but failed miserably.

"You know you guys suck at keeping things quiet." I stated letting Dom go.

Everyone looked away and went back to what they were doing. Mia pretended to be counting something. We both laughed and walked outside and sat on the picnic tables.

"So we're finally going back to the races tonight…you're coming right?" Dom asked.

"Yeah of course…I wouldn't miss it." I smiled.

"Good…" He said lowly.

Everyone else came out a little while later and we all left and went to the pizza place and had lunch. We came back an hour later and Mia and I let the guys get back to work. We went back to the house and Mia decided she needed to start getting ready for the races. That girl was crazy; the races were nine hours away!

I hung out around the house watching TV until the guys came home.

"Hey." They all said coming in.

"Hey guys." I replied looking away from the TV.

They all sat down, Dom and Jesse on the couch and Leon and Vince on chairs.

"We better get off the couch in our work clothes before Mia catches us." Jesse chuckled.

"Mia is on a beauty spree in her room getting ready for the races…for three hours now. How long does it take to get ready for the races?" I asked exasperated.

"For Mia…ever." Vince said yelling the last part.

The guys all took their turns taking showers. Mia finally came down around seven and made a quick dinner for everyone. I went home to change for the races around eight. Dom insisted on going but I told him that he needed to stay here because he's been at my house for the past month.

* * *

I walked in my door and it was weird being here alone. Dom was always with me or I was always with him at his house. It was peaceful though. I walked towards the back sliding door and watched the ocean from far away. I sighed and walked up the stairs into my bedroom. I jumped in the shower and walked to my closet; grabbing a black leather skirt and a red spaghetti strap shirt. I couldn't wear half shirts just yet because I still had my stitches. I pulled my hair back and grabbed my cell phone, wallet, and keys and walked out the door. 

We left for the races at ten. I rode with Dom because even though my car looked good on the outside it wasn't even close under the hood. We pulled up in their usual formation and I watched as all the sluts eyed Dom's car. Some even walking over. They stopped short when I got out of the car. I smirked at Mia who was behind me standing by her car. Most of the skanks backed off but there were two that just walked up to Dom and started hanging on him. I was getting kind of pissed because Dom didn't do anything about it. I mean I guess I knew what to expect because Dom was used to this but damn he'll have to live without it. I walked over to everyone and we watched as Dom flirted with two fake blondes. When I finally had enough I started walking over there.

"Watch this." Jesse chuckled.

I came up next to him and he didn't even know I was there. Oh yeah I was pissed now.

"Pack it up ladies." I growled loudly. They just hissed at me and kept talking.

I looked over at the team and saw all of them with their hands over their mouths holding back laughs. I shook my head at them and they replied back shaking theirs back. I then slowly looked at Dom who was now talking with these chicks again. I saw as he quickly glanced at me but then turned back.

"Unless you want me to rearrange your fake ass faces I suggest you pack it up!" I yelled. We started drawing in a crowd. Everyone was now waiting to see what I would do next.

"Dom who is this bitch?" The girl asked. Dom just looked at me.

I thought these girls would be smart and pack it up but they didn't which surprised the hell out of me. Figuring I wasn't known enough around these races I decided that the only way these skanks would learn was if I showed them not to fuck with me. I turned back and looked at Jesse he was grinning and nodding his head. He knew me too well. I took one step forward and threw my whole arm behind one good punch which landed on the girl's face who called me a bitch.

The crowds starting laughing and we heard 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. Dom looked at me...shocked as hell. If looks could kill Dom would have been a goner. I walked away not even responding when he called my name.

I walked back towards Jesse and everyone.

"I wanna race." I stated.

"What?" They asked.

"You heard me." I said not budging.

Jesse looked at me for a second but without hesitation he handed me the buy in money.

"I need to use a car." I said as Dom was getting closer.

"Use mine." Mia said grabbing her keys.

"No you don't have nitrous, use mine." Vince said handing me his keys.

I was a little shocked Vince never let anyone drive his car. Dom finally made his way to me. He was a little pissed I could tell by his expression.

"Letty what the hell!" he barked.

"Not now Dominic." I said walking away to find Hector to give him my buy in.

"Where the fuck is she going?" Dom asked no one in particular.

"She's racing man." Jesse said smiling.

"The fuck she is. She doesn't have a car… plus she can't even race yet." Dom said walking after me.

He finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"The fuck does it look like I'm doing Dominic?" I yelled back just as loud.

"You aren't doing this." He said rubbing his head.

"What the fuck ever Dom, like you'll really stop me." I chuckled.

He scoffed and walked away. Feeling better I handed Hector the money. He was reluctant to take it at first but he accepted. I was racing two white guys and some guy named Johnny who thought he was tough shit.

I walked back over to the team and Vince looked worried.

"You hurt my car and I hurt you." Vince explained.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Don't worry I know what I'm doing." I heard Dom snort.

I looked at him and he looked away. As if trying to act innocent. I shook my head and looked at Jesse.

"You sure you got this?" He whispered.

"I'm positive." I grinned. He smiled back nodding his approval.

I got in the car and we all drove over to the racing spot. I wasn't worried really I was a little guilty for taking Dom's race tonight but he deserved it after the shit he pulled.

We all lined up and I watched as Hector got the okay from Leon that the coast was clear. Hector finally smiled and lifted his hands up…I gripped the wheel tighter…

Three, Two, One

Hector's hands flew down, I floored it…

* * *

Uh oh is this another twist??? You never know! Let's find out if she sucks at racing. Will she win? Review to find out. 

_Nikki_


	11. I Love You Too

**Chapter 10**

I quickly clutched and shifted up to fifth gear. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw the two white guys behind me. I found that Johnny guy next to me slowly gaining on me. I smirked and shook my head.

"_You ain't getting me this time boy."_ I thought.

I saw the finish line getting closer. Johnny and I were neck in neck. Johnny hit his nitrous too soon. I laughed and waited a second. I finally hit the nitrous; I flew back in my seat and waited…

"_Hey Letty girl it's been a while. You racing tonight?" Luis said._

"_Hell yeah I'm racing it's been seven months. I finally had my baby girl and I'm ready to race again." I grinned proudly at the mention of my baby._

"_Yeah I heard about that, where is that little baby anyways?" He smiled._

"_She's at home with Luana. Okay well enough chit chat let's race!" I said._

_I walked up to Chris and hugged him._

"_Baby I'm using your car okay I'm gonna race tonight." I said kissing him._

"_Okay baby girl, just be careful." He said handing me the keys._

_I nodded and walked over to his Supra and got in. I made my way to the starting line and smiled over at Luis. He nodded and walked over. _

"_Come on I have to race a chick!" I looked over at some Asian sitting in his Honda looking disgusted._

"_Yeah well this chick will kick your ass. Racing and literally." Luis exclaimed._

"_Um hmm..." The Asian shook his head._

"_Don't worry about him; you got this in the bag." Luis told me before going to the line and lifted his arms._

_I flew over the finish line without a problem. Those other guys were really bad._

_I got out of the car and was greeted by my boyfriend Chris and Luis. Luis picked me up off the ground and twirled me around. Once I was on land again I looked and watched as the Asian guy, named Johnny got into his car and left. I shook my head and went back to celebrating._

I flew over the finish line a car length ahead of Johnny. I turned the car around and drove back towards the crowd. I saw Johnny fly past me.

"Oh shit!" I said realizing who he was.

_"I raced him before, my last race before Darian di..."_ I stopped thinking because I didn't want to get into that.

I got out of Vince's car and was greeted by the team except Dom. I wasn't surprised he was pissed; I knew that. Jesse lifted me up and laughed.

"Damn girl where'd you learn how to race like that?" He yelled.

"I kinda left that part out didn't I?" I smiled innocently.

"Yeah kinda." I looked and saw Johnny standing my his car looking bored.

"Hey Johnny!" I yelled for him.

"Letty what the fuck are you doing?" Mia asked.

Johnny walked over to me less than thrilled. I smiled at the team.

"It amazes me that after all these years you still get pissed when a girl kicks your ass." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Come on you don't remember? I must've been what eighteen, seven years ago. You didn't want to race a chick and then Luis told you like it was. I will kick your ass in racing and literally." I laughed. "Sad part is the last time I raced you was my last race. Now today is the first time I've raced since I beat your ass the last time. Some things never change." I chuckled. The team staring in awe.

"Yeah you're right, some things never change. You're still the same ol' bitch as you were before." He grinned.

I shook my head, I looked at Jesse except this time he wasn't nodding his head. He knew I was gonna hit him and he didn't like the idea. I don't care though, this man needs one good punch. I looked at him and extended my arm; ready to punch when someone else punches him.

"You better watch who you talk to like that." Dom said.

I smiled at Dom as he walked towards me. He didn't say anything just kept walking but not after giving me a dirty look. Yup he was pissed. 

I rode home with Vince as we made our way to the Toretto after party. As I walked through the door the bass from the music was making my chest vibrate. The skanks were as far as the eye could see. I shook my head and followed Mia in the kitchen.

"Girl you did so good back there." Mia smiled drinking a Snapple.

I nodded and drank from my corona.

"I never knew you knew how to race." She said still talking.

"Where did you learn how to race?" She asked.

"Um… I started when I was sixteen and stopped when I was eighteen." I said.

"Why did you stop?"

"Long story…someday I'll tell you." I said drinking the rest of my beer.

(Dom's POV)

I'm sitting on the couch watching Vince and Jesse play video games. I'm just not in the mood for all this bullshit so I decided to just sit here and look bored. I know I overreacted back there, Letty did have a right to be pissed off and I'm surprised I got off that lightly. It didn't surprise me when she decked Julia, but for her to go and race now that is fucked up. Turns out she knew how to race. Why didn't she tell me? Instead it made me look like a fucking idiot. But I got some of that anger out when I punched Johnny Tran. I can't believe Letty stepped to him like that but she knew him back in the day when he was just some punk racer so I guess she wasn't intimidated by him. Don't get me wrong I'm not either but I just don't fuck with him because he's dirty.

Finally having enough of replaying tonight's events I got up. Stopping at the fridge and getting another Corona. I spotted Letty and Mia sitting on the back porch talking. As beautiful as she was I turned around and walked away not wanting to talk to her just yet. I made my way through the crowded house and out the front door. I sat down on the porch steps listening to the music playing loudly behind me. I sighed and took a long swig of my beer.

My mind circled for minutes until it stopped on Letty. All I could think about is this woman. She was beautiful… more than beautiful. I was so lucky to have her and it makes me wonder…what does she want with me? I'm a criminal who runs a garage. She's a cop… well ex-cop. She deserves more and yet she picked me. I was one lucky son of a bitch. I was brought out of my thoughts with someone clearing their throat. I turned around to find Julia standing there with a small grin on her face.

"You gotta a lot of balls showin up after what happened." I muttered.

"What you think I'm scared of her?" She snorted.

"Come on, Letty would fuckin beat the living daylights out of you and you know it." I said downing the rest of my beer.

"What's with that chick? She your new play toy?" She smugly grinned.

"Nope she's my girlfriend and she ain't goin anywhere for a long while. I love her." I said turning back around.

I heard the clicks of her high heels as she walked back into the house. She better hope Letty doesn't see her or she's in for it. I think she was stupid for showing up but hey if she has a death wish so be it.

Mia and I are sitting on the back porch and in the corner of my eye I see Dom come in the kitchen and get a beer. I can see him look at me and walk away. I sighed and decided tonight I was gonna talk to him and make things right again. We pissed off at each other for all the wrong reasons.

Mia started talking to her friend Mason and I decided to slip out. I walked around the side of the house not wanting to deal with all the people. I slowly walk around the side of the porch and see that bitch talking to Dom. I stop and listen.

"Come on, Letty would fuckin beat the living daylights out of you and you know it." I smiled and tried not to laugh.

"What's with that chick? She your new play toy?" Now I want to hit her.

"Nope she's my girlfriend and she ain't goin anywhere for a long while. I love her." I stand in shock as Dom said this.

I wait a minute and watch as she walks away. I stand there for a minute my feet unable to move at the thought of Dom confessing his love. I don't know what to think.

I finally come to the conclusion. I need to talk to him and make it right. I walk around the porch. He makes eye contact with me, his face showing no emotion. I sit down on the step next to him. Neither one of us talking. After a few minutes of silence I talk.

"I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should've." He said.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to fight. Especially over something this stupid." I say hanging my head.

"I don't want to either." Dom said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"We okay now?" I asked.

"We're good." He smiles at me.

"So our first fight and we both make it out alive…surprising." I grinned.

He smiles and leans down to kiss me. I gladly accept. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. We sit there in silence…well not exactly with a full blown party behind us. I take a deep breath.

"I love you too." I whisper.


	12. The Past Revealed

**Chapter 11**

"You know you never did call me back..."

Jessie turned around and found Mattie standing there with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. He got nervous and started getting fidgety.

"I'm… uh…re…really…sorry." He stuttered.

"It's ok." She smiled. "I'm here now."

She sat down on the couch next to him and took a game controller and they sat there and played video games. The two were lost in their own little world. Not really noticing the party going on around them. The party finally ended at two. Mattie stayed; she and Jessie watched a movie on the TV.

She fell asleep half way through the movie with her head on Jessie's lap. He smiled and shut the movie off. He carefully picked Mattie up and carried her into his room. He was amazed at how tiny she was; sure she was tall but she weighed like…nothing. Jesse changed into some shorts and tucked her under the covers and he lay on top of them. He fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning in Dom's arm. Last night was so spectacular, we made love and I must say I love him even more. I ran my hands down his bare chest and felt him move.

"Mornin beautiful." He said hugging me tighter.

"Good morning." I whispered back.

We lay there in silence for about ten minutes. Just taking our time waking up. Dom finally spoke.

"What are you gonna do today?"

"I don't know…maybe I'll come to the garage and help you out." I suggested.

He nodded and I slowly got out of bed. I picked up my clothes from yesterday and put them back on.

"I'm going to go home, shower and change. Do you want me to meet you back here or the garage?" I asked.

"Uh…I suppose you can meet me at the garage. I'm just gonna shower and head that way anyways." He said.

"Ok I'll pick up some food on the way." I said as I walked out the door.

Jesse was woken up the next morning by someone moving next to him. He smiled at the memory of what happened last night. He opened one eye to see Mattie staring at him with a small smirk on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" She whispered.

"I don't know…" He smiled again.

"Oh well… good morning." She said.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"You're not a morning person I suspect?" Jesse nodded.

"Would you mind dropping me off I kind of came with a friend last night and that was my ride." She smiled.

"Oh so you planned to stay the night then?" He grinned.

"Maybe…but I don't hear you complaining." She nudged him.

"Yeah I'll take ya home." He said as he literally rolled out of bed making Mattie laugh.

He got dressed and they both got into his Jetta and made their way to her apartment. But not before stopping and getting breakfast from McDonald's. They pulled into her apartment complex five minutes later. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute. Mattie finally looked at Jesse with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride…" She said.

"Yeah it was no problem." He said slightly nervous.

"So maybe I'll stop by later…" She said lowly.

"Yeah that would be great." Jesse replied.

Mattie smiled and leaned over slowly. Jesse was surprised but once her lips were touching his all his worries went away. She pulled away and looked at him. They smiled at each other and Mattie slowly got out of the car. She bent down and looked through the open window.

"I'll see you later." She grinned. Jesse nodded and pulled away.

After I went home and showered, I called the pizza place and picked it up on the way. I finally made it to the garage around eleven. Dom was already up to his elbows in oil.

"Hey baby…I got pizza!" I yelled. He smiled.

"You're awesome girl." He said walking over to the sink and washing his hands.

We both sat down in the office and ate pizza. Dom started talking.

"So I was thinking today… I want you to be a part of the team. You can race and beat the shit out of all the girls you want." He smiled with hopeful eyes.

"I don't really know what to say…" I mumbled out.

"And we can fix up your car so you don't have to use one of ours." He continued.

"Yeah I would like that." I grinned.

"Great ok so there's more…" He said hesitantly.

"Ok…"

"I want you to move in with me…us. I love you and I want you near me."

Just then the rest of the team pulled up. Dom looked towards the door and then back at me.

"Just think about it." He whispered. I nodded.

Should I move in? What if it is too soon? At this exact moment I'm so confused. I mean I love Dom don't get me wrong but I have so much stuff in my head right now and stuff in the past I need to get over. I don't know if I'm ready. At first it was great being with Dominic and believe me it still is but in the end of the day I had my house to go back to if I needed my space. If I move in that won't be there anymore. But then… maybe that would be good, I can't run from my problems like I always do.

I spotted Jesse and I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside. I motioned for him to get into my car and he did. Once we were both inside I rolled up the windows and looked at him.

"What's the matter Let?" He asked.

"Dom just asked me to move in." I muttered.

"Ok… and why aren't you happy?" He asked shaking his head.

"I don't know if I'm ready for something like that yet." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

I started up the car and I pulled away.

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked. 

"I'm gonna tell you everything." I stated.

"What do you mean everything?" Jesse was now confused.

"Ok well as you know I've been here since I left. Jess I left because when my mom died my dad moved on like it was nothing. I was so hurt and I just hurt myself more by leaving you…" I said as I kept driving.

"I came here and I met Luana… she was a very nice girl. Took me in raised me, taught me everything I know. When I was sixteen I met this guy. His name was Chris. We were so in love and I was so happy." Jesse smiled slightly.

"Two years later I got pregnant." Jesse's smiled crept away.

"What happened?" He asked.

We pulled up to the cemetery and Jesse started shaking his head in disbelief.

"Please don't tell me Letty." He said. His ADD kicking in.

He followed me until I stopped at Darian's grave.

"Darian Jesse… she has my name." He smiled.

"Yeah…"

"How did…this…" He said as he pointed towards the headstone.

"SIDS." Sudden Infant Death Syndrome "She was perfectly healthy."

_I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun._

"_Oh my god I can't believe Darian slept until after the sun came up." I thought._

_I looked over at my clock. It read noon._

"_Oh my god!" I yelled. _

_I quickly ran out of my room and into hers. I came to a halt when I saw her. I immediately started crying. Her face was blue and she wasn't moving._

"_Darian! Baby wake up." I nudged her ever so gently. _

"_Darian! Please! No…wake up!" I quickly ran to the phone._

_I called 911 and then called Chris and Luana. Everyone got here in less than ten minutes._

"_What happened sweetie?" Luana yelled coming towards me and hugging me._

"_I…don't…know... she just wasn't breathing. Oh my god!" I fell to the ground crying._

_Three days later we buried Darian under a big shady tree. I was so upset, I didn't eat I didn't sleep. I dropped down too a hundred pounds the first month. Finally Chris had had enough and forced me to eat. _

"Letty baby I am so sorry." Jesse said hugging me.

"Yeah…" I said and for the first time, I didn't cry.

"Then about a month later Chris was drunk one night…"

"_Come on you're drunk. Let's get you to bed." I said._

"_No! This is your entire fault. You let our daughter die. How could you?" He screamed at me. I started crying._

"_How could you think I just let our daughter die? I loved her, she was my life!" I yelled back._

"_You're a bitch, you murderer." He said. He slapped me._

_He hit me one more time before I pushed him and he fell to the ground. I ran to our bedroom and locked it. I packed a couple bags and threw them out the window. I opened the drawer next to the bed and took out the spare key to my car. _

"_I'll save you a seat in hell." I said aloud._

_I climbed out the window and left._

"I'm afraid Jesse…" I said. "What if that happens with me and Dom?"

"Letty that was the past. Dominic is not like that. You have me now and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He hugged me again. 

"Promise?" I asked like a child.

"Promise." He said.

We walked back to the car and we drove away.

"So I guess I'm moving in." I smiled at him.

"I can't wait." Jesse grinned.


	13. Moving Day

**Chapter 12**

**Part 1**

_(A couple weeks later)_

Today is move in day. Everyone is helping Dom and I move me into the Toretto house…even Mattie Jesse's new girlfriend. She is very cool and very good for my bro. We didn't even bother renting a truck. I was only keeping my clothes and a few other boxes of stuff. Everything else was staying at the house and was getting sold with it.

"Hey babe, are we taking this or no?" He asked pointing to a box of old stuff.

He held up a small box that read 'important'. I was curious and sat down on the bed and opened it. In it were pictures of Jesse and I as kids, pictures of Darian and her birth certificate and her footprints.

I sat there and stared at everything just reminiscing by myself while I listened to the commotion outside. I held up a picture of Chris while he was holding his new daughter, he looked so happy and so proud. I felt tears coming to my eyes but fought against letting them fall. I finally came to a picture of my mother. She was pregnant with me and she had on a big smile.

"She's beautiful…" Dom said, making me jump.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"You look just like her." He said wrapping his arms around me.

Before I could get into the emotional stuff any further I put everything back in the box and was getting ready to close when Dom stopped me. He held a picture of me when I was pregnant. I was sitting in a swing.

(Dom's POV)

I'm looking at this picture of Letty. She was glowing and she had a hand on her small bulge. Her gorgeous black wavy hair was blowing in the wind and she had a small smirk on her face. Her face showed no emotion but happiness and that's not something her face holds anymore. I can't help but wonder… what happened to that woman…the woman in the picture who seems invisible.

"What happened to this girl?" I asked her softly.

"That girl died the day my daughter did." She said roughly.

She got up and left the room. I sighed and set the picture back in the box. I pulled out another picture of Letty and Jesse and two other boys when they were younger. Letty was Jesse's back and they were all standing in a front yard. I smiled at how much love Letty had for her friend. I put everything softly back into the box and closed it. I picked it up and carried it out of the room.

When I got outside I could hear the guys laughing.

"I still think we should all pack up and come move into Letty's house, I mean she is like next to the beach…all the hot women." Leon continued on as the guys agreed, except for Jesse because judging by the look on Mattie's face if he said anything he was in for it.

I grinned and put the box in the back seat of Letty's car. I sighed and walked up to her engulfed her into a hug, at first she struggled to get away but they stopped and hugged me back. I felt her sigh and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Come on baby smile, I love you and I hate when you don't smile." I said happily hoping to get her to lighten up.

She just scoffed and gave me a 'Shut the fuck up' look and walked away back into the house. What was I getting myself into?

(End Dom's POV)

We finally had everything packed into everyone's cars. I was relieved I was so tired and was just ready to sleep. Once we got back to the house Mia took off somewhere with Dante. They have been dating for about a month and by the sounds of it the relationship is pretty serious. I'm happy for both of them. We just piled everything into Dom's room for the time being. I put away a few things and threw myself on his bed. I fell asleep within a few minutes.

"_Letty baby I am sorry that I had to leave you but being with your father was slowly killing me and I couldn't take it anymore." My mother was standing there and there was a bright light surrounding her. _

"_You need to forgive me and forgive your father too. I know your life has been hard but you have a great life now and you need to live it and not let the past bring you down. I saw her…my granddaughter; the day she was born and you asked me if I could see her. I could and she was so beautiful. She's with me now and I'm taking good care of her. She loves you a lot you know."_

_She smiled softly and blew me a kiss._

"_I love you always and I miss and don't you forget that." _

_The light slowly disappeared and so did my mother._

I was slowly woken up to Dom rubbing my back. I opened my eyes and saw him look at me.

"Mia made dinner." He said lowly.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven." He replied giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I nodded my head and got up and walked into the bathroom. When I came out Dom was sitting at the end of the bed waiting for me. I walked up to him and straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Te quiero" I said softly looking up at him.

He smiled and grabbed my hips and stood up taking me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me down the stairs into the kitchen.

Everyone watched us as I giggled like a child and Dom just practically dropped me. We all sat down at the table; Dante and Mattie included and ate a huge dinner that Mia prepared.

After dinner we all started getting ready for the races. Mia was going with Dante and Mattie was riding with Jesse. I quickly changed into a black tank top and a denim skirt. Dom and the guys were already waiting when I walked down the stairs.

"Where are Mia and Mattie?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" Jesse laughed.

"This'll take a while." I mumbled sitting down.


	14. Nothing

**Chapter 12**

**Part 2**

We arrived at the races around ten. I rode with Dom as I always do. I smirked as I got out of the car and watched all the sluts walk away. Dom just shook his head and walked over to Hector. I walked over to Mia and Mattie.

"So this is your first race, how do you like it so far?" I asked.

"It's incredible!" She said loudly.

"Good, now all you have to do is get Jesse to teach you how to race." I laughed.

"That can be done." Jesse said out of nowhere. He was grinning.

"Yeah, yeah Jess we know it can be done. You just have to do it." I said slapping his shoulder.

The race was finally on. Dom and two other guys lined up at the pink line and waited. I walked up to his car window.

"Good luck." I said kissing his lips quickly.

"You're all the luck I need." He grinned.

I smiled and walked away. I met up with Mia and Mattie and we stood together to watch the race.

Hector finally got the okay from Leon and he walked out to the middle of the row and raised his arms. He threw them down.

I watched as the cars all put it into gear and floored it. You could hear it when they shifted up into the next gear. Dominic was of course in the lead. I watched as the other two guys fought over second place.

The race was almost over I could see the taillights getting farther away. I then heard something I didn't expect…the sound of metal crashing. I quickly looked and prayed it wasn't Dom. I heard the crowd scream and grasp.

"Dominic!" I said running towards his car; Mia and the team following.

"Dominic!" I screamed again reaching his car.

The car had clearly flipped over, from the damage on the top of the Mazda. I immediately starting crying and tried to get the door open. I pulled as hard as I could but couldn't get it to open. I was quickly pushed out of the way by Vince who after a couple tugs finally got the door open. The crowd crowded around the car trying to see if he was okay. I walked up to Dominic and crouched next to him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Dom, Dom… baby, please say something…" I sobbed.

Nothing.


	15. Why Won't He Let Me Help Him?

**Chapter 13**

I heard him cough and slowly open his eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?" That was a dumb question.

"I'm fine." He said with a cracked voice.

"No you're not let's get you to the hospital." I said.

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped.

He slowly but surely started to get out of the car. I tried to help but he pushed me away. I sighed and walked off towards Vince's car. Jesse was trying to keep up behind me.

"Letty you okay girl?" He asked finally catching up.

"Why won't he let me help him?" I said as I stopped suddenly.

"He's just like that. He doesn't want to feel helpless." Jesse hugged me.

"Like I do? What about when I was shot? He helped me and as much as I hated it, I let him." I huffed.

"I know, I know." He said.

"Take me home please." I said with a loud sigh.

"Alright come on." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We got into the Jetta and pulled away. He pulled up to the house twenty minutes later. I looked at him once more and got out of the car. Making my way to the porch; I took out my keys and let us in.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Jess I'm fine I'm just gonna go sleep." I gave him a small smile and walked up the stairs.

I changed into one of Dom's shirts and laid down under the covers. I was worried about him so I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for almost an hour when I heard engines pulling up in front of the house. Feeling some relief I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

I could hear to muffling sounds coming from downstairs. Finally hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs, I waited. He opened the door slowly and I could hear him limping slightly as he walked over to the dresser. The weight of the bed shifted as he sat down. I didn't say anything I just pretended to be asleep.

Dom scooted next to me and lay his head on my stomach. I could feel the heat from his breath on my ribs. He rested his hand on my hip as he whispered.

"I'm sorry baby I was a dick, I love you."

I didn't make a sound. Just fell asleep with Dom on my stomach.

_The race was almost over I could see the taillights getting farther away. I then heard something I didn't expect…the sound of metal crashing. I quickly looked and prayed it wasn't Dom._

"_Dominic!" I screamed._

My eyes shot open at the sound of my scream in my dream. I wish I could say it was all just a dream but, I couldn't because it really happened. My heart was racing and I could feel my hands shaking. I looked down and saw Dom still sleeping on my stomach. Putting my hands on his bald head I started talking; not knowing if he can hear me or not.

"Dominic you scared the shit out of me today. I didn't know if you were okay and I just wanted to help you and you pushed me away and was being all macho about it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that you weren't leaving me because I don't know what I would do if you ever did. I've had too many people who've left me already and I can't take another one. I love you so much papi." I rambled on.

I knew he was awake now because his breathing was lighter and he was rubbing my side with his knuckles. He kissed my belly, ribs, chest, neck, and chin. He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes that held so much…yet so little. His hand went to my cheek and he caught my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever." He smiled a sincere smile and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said hugging him closely.

That night Jesse and Mattie lay in bed talking with one another getting to know each other better.

"So what's your story?" She asked him.

"Grew up with Letty in Texas. Mother wasn't much of a mom; dad was pretty cool. Came here when I was sixteen, met Leon…then the team and been here ever since." He said making it short and sweet.

"That's it?" She asked. "I think there's more to it than that."

"Not really." He shrugged. "So what's your story?" 

"Typical redneck…" She laughed. "Grew up in the south, Alabama to be exact. My mother was as you would say a southern belle. She was very polite and so girly. My father was a business man for a big company." 

"You don't seem southern to me." Jesse smiled

"We lived in this big house outside of the city. You know like really green grass and white picket fences. Parents were always throwing fancy dinner parties for their rich friends. So on and so forth. Stupid shit like that." She huffed.

"That really doesn't seem redneck at all." Jesse laughed.

"Yeah well I was the one that was always sneaking out of those dinner parties to play in the mud. My sister would sometimes come too but once she turned sixteen she was following in my mother's footsteps. Eventually the whole family just became one big ball of prissy…so I left. When I was eighteen, my mother wanted me to model and I wanted to hang out at concerts." She chuckled.

"I came here to LA and became a stripper to pay the rent." She said.

Jesse's face was surprised but then turned into a face that said…'Hell yeah!'

"I was kidding you pig!" She laughed. "I was a waitress. Now I'm going to school for music management. That's about it." She said kissing him.

"So does that mean you'll show me those southern roots and roll around in the mud with me?" He grinned mischievously. She huffed but couldn't help but smile.

I opened my eyes to find Dom grinning mischievously at me.

"What?" I asked with a cracked voice.

"Nothing." He said as he kissed my neck.

"How are you feeling?" I said laying my arm on his shoulder.

"Sore…" He kissed farther down my neck.

"Oh no, don't think you're getting any from me, not when you are hurt …"

_Some Time Later_

"I will…ne…never…question your abilities again." I smiled panting heavily.

"Good…" He kissed me once more before rolling off me.

I heard the shower turn on and the curtain getting closed. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I walked downstairs and was greeted to Mia and Leon in the kitchen talking. Mia was sitting at the table and Leon was at the stove flipping pancakes.

I walked in and sat down next to Mia.

"So what about Mason? Hook a brotha up." Leon grinned.

"I don't know Leon; she doesn't seem like your type." Mia hesitated.

"I agree but for Leon's defense, he is a gentlemen…when he wants to be and I think he could treat her right." I said jumping in the conversation.

"Thank you Letty girl." He said setting the plates of food on the table.

A few minutes later everyone else made their way into the kitchen and we sat around and ate breakfast.

After that we all got ready for a long day at the garage. Mia and Mattie went to the store.


	16. You Left Me

**Chapter 14**

_One Year Later_

(Jesse's POV)

"Letty, can you hand me that wrench?" Vince asked.

"Get it yourself!" She snapped.

I watched as Letty walked out of the garage. She's been snappy lately. I sighed, put my tools down and walked outside. I found her outside sitting on the pavement smoking a cigarette. I sat next to her and lit a cigarette for myself.

"I thought you quit when you were fourteen?" I asked taking a long drag.

"Yeah well lately has been pretty fucked up and it takes the edge off." She said nonchalantly.

"Well it must be pretty fucked up if you're smoking menthols."

"Yeah…" She blew smoke through her nose.

"What's going on Jolette?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said flicking her cigarette across the parking lot.

"Yeah well I do. Is there something going on with you and Dom?"

"You mean besides that fact he's been an asshole the last month?"

"Come on tell me." I said sternly.

"Ya know in the beginning he was great ya know he was affectionate. He would come in and hold me and we would talk. I mean I'm not bitching because I'm not all flowers and candy but, now it's like we work and come home and sleep. Not to mention the fucking skanks he'll flirt with right in my face. I've had to beat more asses in the last six months then the four years I was a cop!" She rambled.

"Now it's not about the company of each other; it's about working, fucking, sleeping and its bullshit."

"Have you talked to him about it?" I asked. She snorted.

"Because big bad Dominic Toretto actually talks about his problems? He's got too much pride and cockiness to talk." She said as she lit another cigarette.

I yanked it from her and smashed it into the pavement.

"Well you don't need to start chain smoking…" I trailed on.

"Jess, I just don't know what to do. I love him but if he keeps this shit up I'm gonna fucking leave him." She huffed.

"I wish I knew what to tell you but for once in our friendship…I got nothing. All I can say is right now just wait it out for a little longer and see if it works itself out." I kissed her forehead and walked back into the garage; leaving her to her thoughts.

I walked back into the garage and looked around. Vince was under a car; Leon was still working under the hood of the same car. I then looked over and saw Dominic; he was sitting in the office talking to some chick about getting her car fixed. I watched as he flirted with her and she would giggle and tell him to stop. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the old couch and sat down.

(End Jesse's POV)

Leon looked over and saw that Jesse had a dilemma. He put his tools down and walked over and sat next to him.

"You alright Jesse?" He asked.

"Not really." He sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" He said wiping his hands on an old rag.

"Look at Dominic…" Leon looked over to the office. "What is he doing?"

"Business…" Leon said with hesitance.

"Bullshit! What is he really doing?"

"Where you going with this dog?"

"My best friend is outside right now figuring out if she is gonna dump him or not, while Dom is in there flirting with some chick."

Before Leon could answer Jesse was walking fast towards the office. Leon cringed at the thought of Jesse versus Dom. He quickly got up and followed.

"Dominic I need to talk to you!" He yelled.

"Not now Jess I'm working." He said pointing to the blonde.

"Now Dom!" He said, his hands starting to shake.

"Excuse me a minute…" He asked the girl.

She got up and left with a smile and a wink. Jesse scoffed with disgust.

"Jesse what the hell is wrong with you?" Dom snapped.

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you? Letty is outside right now pissed off at your

behavior for the past month. Now I don't know what that has been like but, she's contemplating about leaving you so it must have been some big shit." Jesse snapped.

"You better get your shit together because Letty isn't like those racer chasers at the races. She's not gonna stick around and I won't let her because she deserves better."

"Ok Jess I get it. Are we done now?" He rolled his eyes.

"You get over what it is and you talk to her. She's run before and she'll do it again. If that happens I will kill you." He said getting in his face.

"You? Kill me?" Dom smirked. Jesse spoke dangerously low.

"You'd be surprised what I would do when it comes to her."

"_Get off me Alex!" Letty yelled trying to yank her arm away._

"_Come on Letty…" He said trying to hug her._

"_Get off her!" Jesse said pulling him away from her._

_Jesse hit him and hit him over and over again until Alex wasn't moving._

_  
"Jesse stop! He's not worth it come on." Letty said tugging on his arm._

_He pushed her arm away and kept hitting him. Letty heard sirens in the distance and was getting scared for her best friend. She tried repeatedly to get him off of Alex but nothing was working. Jesse was just in a daze. Alex must have been also; he wasn't moving and he nose and lip was bleeding. His face was turning black and blue. Letty was silently crying; praying he would stop. Letty spotted a cop car come speeding down the road. Once it stopped the cop got out of the car and pointed his gun at Jesse._

"_Get down on the ground!" He yelled at Jesse._

_  
When Jesse didn't stop the officer pulled Jesse off of him and threw him on the ground. _

_Letty watched as her best friend was cuffed and put in the back of the police car._

_She cried herself to sleep that night._

Jesse turned around and walked out of the office. Leon stepped out of his way and looked at Dom.

"Talk to her dog." Leon said before he walked away.

Dominic sighed and sat back at his desk. A minute later the girl knocked on the door.

"Hey…um I could come back if you want…" She smiled.

"No…no let's do this." He sighed and sat down.

(Letty)

After Jesse left me outside I thought about it for a little while. I decided I was leaving for a while. I got up and walked to my car and drove out of the parking lot. I walked into the house and walked upstairs. Once I had my bag packed I walked out of the house. I threw the bag in the trunk and drove away with a squeal of the tires.

(Jesse's POV)

I'm sitting at the store with Mia. She's talking to me and giving me advice. I hear a car pull up. I turn around and saw a tall blonde girl walk into the store. She smiled at me and sat down.

"Jesse?" She asked. Not feeling in a great mood I looked at her.

"I know you?" I said harshly.

"Come on little brother how can you not remember me?" She laughed.

"Miranda? What the fuck are you doing here?" I said turning away from her.

"Come on little brother you're not still mad at me are you?" She tried touching my arm but I pulled away.

"You fucking ran Miranda. You were eighteen you could've been my guardian but you fucking ran away from it and left me to child services. I haven't heard from you since and I don't want to now." I said walking out of the store.

* * *

Uh Oh!!!! Jesse's sister shows her face after all these years. Will she come back? What does she want? Keeping reading and review and I'll post faster so you can find out lol. We have about 10-12 more chapters to go before this is finished so **PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Miranda

**Chapter 15**

Mia watched in shock at the new news about Jesse having a sister. She looked at Miranda with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry about him…he's had a bad day." Mia said. "I'm Mia."

"Miranda…"

"I never really knew he had a sister." She nodded.

"Yeah well he's pretty pissed off at me still." She put her head in her hands.

"I think it has a little to do with Letty too. She's been having a rough couple days." Mia smiled reassuringly.

"Wait! He found her?" Miranda smiled. "Damn I never thought he would."

"Yeah about a year and a half ago; Letty had somehow ended up at our house at a party. Then she got shot and quit her job and hooked up with my brother and she moved in a year ago." Mia smiled.

"She got shot!" She squealed.

"She was a cop…" Mia shook her head.

"Oh…I was worried for a second. Wow, Letty being a cop. I never thought that would happen after all the run ins she had as a kid." Miranda giggled.

"What?" Mia laughed.

"Oh yeah her and Jesse were little delinquents."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised; we've had to bail her out a couple times too." Mia laughed.

_Jesse and Mia walked into the jail and handed the secretary a hundred and fifty dollars. _

"_Hey guys…" _

"_Hey Jennifer how are you?" Mia asked._

"_I'm good…you here to get Jolette?" She smiled._

"_Yeah…" They laughed._

_They waited a few minutes until Letty walked out of the jail. _

"So killer you learned you lesson yet?" Jesse asked laughing.

_He put his arm around her shoulder. She scowled at him but then cracked into a grin._

"_Do I ever?" She chuckled._

"_No but you keep beating people up and then getting your ass thrown in jail; I'm gonna start charging you for a pick up fee." Jesse said getting into Mia's car._

Mia laughed at the memory. Miranda laughed but then her face looked troubled.

"Hey Miranda just give him time. He'll come around." Mia said.

"Thanks." She said. "I better go." Mia nodded and watched her leave.

I pulled up to Dante's fifteen minutes later. I sighed and opened the door. Knocking on the door I waited. Ketlynn answered it.

"Letty what's up?"

"Not much…can I crash here for a couple days?" I asked.

"Of course come in." She said opening the door farther. "What happened?"

"Nothing really… Dom has just been acting weird lately. I haven't said anything because frankly I don't think he'll do anything about it. It's almost kind of like he thinks I should think it's a privilege to be with him. He's just turned arrogant lately and he's treating me like I'm some racer chaser. So I decided to leave so he can see what it feels like."

"I'm sorry girl." She said hugging me.

"It's all good." I smiled. "Got alcohol?" I grinned.

"Of course…" She said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Alright guys let's just close up." Dom told Leon and Vince.

They both nodded and started getting everything prepared for closing. After they were all done they hopped into their cars and drove home. Mia was already there getting dinner together. After everyone was showered they all sat at the table and saw two empty chairs.

"So where's Jesse and Letty?" Vince asked.

"Jesse was at the shop but then stormed off when his sister decided to show her face after all these years. He was pretty pissed; told her to basically get screwed." Mia sighed and turned the chicken in the pan.

"Sister?" Leon asked.

"Yup…" She said.

"What about Letty?" Dom asked.

"Haven't seen her since this morning. Never came to the shop. I thought she was with you guys working."

"When we closed up she wasn't there." Dom said.

Everyone was quiet for a minute until the heard the front door close. Everyone looked and saw Jesse threw his jacket on the back of the couch and sat at the table.

"Hey…" Jesse sighed loudly.

Everyone mumbled a response and continued eating.

"Uh…where's Letty?" Jesse asked.

"Don't know man…hasn't shown up." Leon said.

Jesse shrugged and started eating his food.

'_She'll come back once her head is clear.'_ Jesse thought. _'Or I hope she does.'_

"Make us another round of shots." Ketlynn slurred.

I obliged and grabbed the four shot glasses we had and filled them up. Once that was done I handed her two and I took two.

"I say f-ck men altogether." Ketlynn said slamming her first shot.

"Here, here." I mumbled before drinking the shot.

"Why do you put up with Dom's bullshit if it bothers you so much?" She asked.

"Because I love him." I said simply.

Ketlynn rolled her eyes and drank her second shot. We were both more than lit up. Dante had decided he was going over to Mia's and left us to drink by ourselves. I sighed and poured us another round of shots.

Ketlynn passed out around four in the morning. I was too upset to sleep so I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Has Dom even noticed my stuff gone? Does he realize I'm not coming home tonight?

(Dom's POV)

After dinner I helped Mia pick up the dishes. After that I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I sighed and watched Jesse and Vince play the play station.

"Vince I'm sorry to say it man but your sorry ass will never beat me at this game." Jesse taunted.

"F-ck you Jesse." Vince laughed.

I shook my head at how those two acted like children. My head then drifted to Letty. I'm wondering where she is and what I did that made her run off and not even show up for dinner. I thought every thing was going fine and come to find out she's thinking of breaking up with me. I want to run after her and tell her I love her but my pride and ego are too big and it won't allow it.

I stood up and walked up the stairs and into our room. I changed into some basketball shorts and lay on the bed. I looked over at the clock… nine o'clock. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"_You…it involves you. Dominic you have been so wonderful to me these past few months. Even if I wasn't awake for most of it. I trust you with all my heart. And if it means you won't be staying with me anymore than I don't ever want to heal. I just wanna be with you." She said._

"_That's all I wanted to hear. I won't leave you Letty."_

I opened my eyes to find it still dark out. I looked over at the clock; 4:00am.

I see my cell phone sitting next to my clock. I sighed and picked it up and dialed the familiar number. I wait for a couple rings until someone answers…

I'm brought out of my thoughts to my phone ringing. The caller display says it's Dominic. I sighed and answer it even though I didn't want too.

"Hello…" I said low.

"Hey." He said in his deep voice. "Where are you?" He asked more sternly.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because it's four a clock in the f-cking morning and you're no where to be seen that's why." He said loudly.

"Don't you dare f-cking yell at me like I'm some child Dominic. If you cared so much you would have noticed I left twelve f-cking hours ago. So get over that ego of yours and quit being a dick."

"I'm a dick? Letty I don't even know there was a problem until Jesse came in my office bitching me out over something I didn't know anything about. You're being a bitch. So you tell me Letty…what's the problem?"

"That is the problem Dominic. You've turned into some big shot arrogant prick. I can't even tell if you love me anymore because you sure as hell ain't saying it." I yelled.

The line got quiet for a minute. Until he finally decided to speak.

"I do too say it Letty how could you say that?"

"Dominic you haven't said in over nine months. Have you noticed the only time we have sex is when you're drunk and horny?" I continued yelling.

"I never heard you complaining." He retorted.

"Yeah, because I had to take what I could get." I said bitterly.

"Oh please Letty get over yourself."

"Dom have you even noticed that my sh-t was gone?" I asked harshly.

"What?"

"Yeah…I packed some sh-t and left…where did you think I was going?"

"Probably to some guys house. Wouldn't surprise me." He huffed.

"Whatever Dom I'm not some whore like all those other chicks you flirt with. I actually have morals." He snorted.

"You know what Dominic f-ck you!" I hung up.

I threw my phone across the room and watched as the battery flew out of the back of it. I got up and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I rubbed harshly at the tear that had fallen down my cheek. I cannot believe Dom said that to me.

(Dom's POV)

Did I just say that to her? God how could I be so f-cking stupid? Now she is definitely break up with me. I sighed loudly and rolled over onto my stomach. I dug my head into the pillow. I took a deep breath and smelt her perfume all over it.

'_Great now I'm gonna keep get reminded of how much of a dumb ass I am.'_

I get another whiff of her perfume. That's one thing I always loved about her; she always smelled good. She would be wearing the most baggiest pants and boxers but she always smelled so sweet and girly. I lay there thinking hard about what a big mistake I made and don't even realize two hours has passed by.

I suddenly see a flash of light and loud thunder. A minute later I hear rain crash heavily on the window sill. Even though there is a huge thunderstorm outside I finally find peace and fall asleep.

(End Dom's POV)

I wake up the next morning with a headache. My eyes feeling sticky and burning. I rub at them furiously trying to make them feel better. I looked towards the ceiling and watch the fan spin around a few times before hearing thunder. I look towards the window to see the sky black and cloudy. Sighing I get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom. I strip off all my clothes and step into the hot shower. I feel the hot water relieve some of the tension in my muscles.

Once I'm done I put on a tank top and some comfortable pants. I climb under the covers again and cuddle the pillow next to me. I sit and watch the rain.

I listen to the rain finding some comfort in it for about another twenty minutes until I hear the sound of a familiar engine. I climb out of bed and walked over to the window. I see Dom's car sitting in the driveway. Suddenly feeling very angry I run down the stairs and fling the door open and start yelling…

-TBC-

* * *

**COME ON PEOPLE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING BECAUSE THERE ARE A CRAP LOAD OF STORY VIEWS! ALL I ASK IS FOR YOU TO LEAVE A QUICK REVIEW IT DOESNT HAVE TO SAY MUCH JUST LET ME KNOW HOW ITS GOING!**

** PUH-LEASE!! DON'T MAKE ME BEG...**


	18. It's Not Over

A quick thing about Miranda Jesse's sister I don't know if many of you caught it but, in one of the first few chapters, I did a flashback to how they first met. Miranda was included also. I just didn't want you to think I just threw her in there because she has been in the story once before and well you haven't seen the last of her yet. She will be back hehe.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"Dom what the fuck are you doing here? You have a lot of balls showing up after calling me a whore like that." I yelled loudly over the rain.

"Letty…" He warned. "I'm not here to fight."

"Yeah well to bad that's all you're gonna get." I said shaking my head.

"Letty, will you just listen to me?" He yelled on the top of his lungs over the thunder.

I stood there getting soaked in the rain while we stare at each other. Both of us are beyond pissed and both of us too stubborn to let the other one talk. I stand my ground going toe to toe with him; daring him to say something stupid.

"What the fuck were you thinking running off like that?" He said shaking his head.

"Dominic I am not some child you can't stand there and ask me why I left like that. I left because I was pissed off and I needed to get away."

"So you run here?" He laughed. "How is that getting away when I know where to find you?"

"If you wanted to find me so bad you would have been here hours ago. Now what do you want because you're wasting my time with this bullshit."

"Bullshit? How is this bullshit? You are unbelievable Letty. How was I supposed to know you weren't at some other guy's house? You could've been fucking someone behind my back and try to pin it on me with some problem I didn't even know we had."

"You're suppose to know Dom. Why in the hell would I need to be screwing around behind your back? Like I said last night I'm not some whore. I cannot even believe you would even think that. No! You know what I'm tired of explaining myself to you…it's over!"

I turned around and just as I was walking away the sky lit up with lightning and I heard it thunder so loud Dante's windows shook. I cringed and walked into the house and slammed the door. I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my soaked clothing. As I was drying off I heard Dom's engine roar to life and the tires squeal.

I look at my reflection in the mirror; a reflection full of hatred. Then my knees gave way and I fell to the floor. I put my hands over my face as sobs shook my whole body.

Once my body was all out of tears I got up and wrapped myself in a towel and walked to the spare bedroom. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I threw myself on the bed and sighed.

'_How the fuck did we get like this? Six months ago we were fine and now he thinks I'm a whore screwing around behind his back.' _I shake my head at the thought.

I got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I found Dante's hoodie on the back of the couch and put it on. I opened the door and walked into the cold rain that was still falling hard. I pull up to the Toretto house fifteen minutes later. Nobody was home so I was grabbing my stuff and leaving….hopefully unnoticed. I scanned the house almost as if trying to remember every little detail.

Taking the stairs slowly in no hurry to do this; I finally reach our room. I open the door almost as in slow motion; hearing is creak as it moves. I walk in and sit on the bed. I can smell Dom's cologne in the air. Grabbing a duffel bag I pack the rest of my clothes in it and a few needed items. Once I'm done I make my way downstairs. Opening the front door I look back once more before I walk onto the porch.

"What are you doing?" My head snaps left to find Dom standing there looking angry.

"I was getting the rest of my clothes." I retort.

"Why?" He said a little lower.

"Because it's over." Ok so we aren't yelling… that's a start.

"It's not over!" He screams. Ok so we are yelling.

"Dominic what do you want me to do?" I yell back.

"Stop running!" He says taking a few steps closer.

"I'm not running!"

"Look at you Letty. You have your shit packed. You waited until no one was here to make your escape; how are you not running?" He snorts.

Once again we're standing in the rain getting soaked. I look away from him so he doesn't see the tears fill my eyes. Maybe the rain can camouflage them…

His face softens just a little. I finally make eye contact with him…

"Dominic you've already made a point about how you feel about me…remember…I'm a whore." My face turns to disgust.

"I was pissed off, those words were just pouring out of my mouth…I'm sorry okay?" He says looking away.

"Wow that sounds believable." I snort sarcastically.

"Letty I love you with all of my being and I don't know what I ever did to make you believe other wise but…" I cut him off.

"How about all those sluts you flirted and flaunted in my face at the races?"

"What? I'm not flirting with them…"

"Oh come off it Dominic I'm not an idiot." I say.

"So maybe I flirt but who am I lying next to at night? Who do I wake up to every morning by them rubbing my head? Who do I kiss good night every night? You, Letty it's you. I don't want anyone else but you. I love you."

We are now standing right in front of each other. I can feel the body heat from his body through the cold rain. I reach up and grab my hair and ring it out even though it will only get soaked again in a matter of seconds. I look at him again; I can tell he's waiting for me to say something.

"Dom…just let me go." I say just above a whisper.

"No, I'm not…if I let you go now there's that chance I'll never get you back and that's not a chance I'm willing to take. How can you stand here and say it's over? It's not over!"

He grabs my face quickly and his lips crash down onto mine. I stand still not making one move. His hand tangles into my soaking wet hair and his tongue forcefully pushes into my mouth. Finally my body is drained from all the fighting and I kiss back. My arms wrap around his neck and I pull him closer.

We finally pull away and his leans his forehead against mine; both of us panting heavily. I open my eyes to see him staring into them. I sigh and unwrap my arms from around his neck; his grip not loosening on my waist.

"I'm sorry Letty… for everything. I love you and I'm not letting you leave. Say you won't leave." He says kind of like a child.

"I won't…" I kissed him again.

* * *

Hehe that little scene I stole from The Notebook lol I love that movie. And no I don't own it so don't sue! Lol anyways leave me some reviews people. I'm dying to know what you think of it. It's kinda pointless to post if no one reviews. 


	19. Old Habits Die Hard

**OK THIS CHAPTER HAS TWO NEW CHARACTERS. DAIVA (DAY-VA) AND NEELA J. DAIVA IS A FRIEND OF MINE AND I THANKED HER (FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS STORY) BY WRITING HER IN. IT ISN'T A LARGE CHARACTER SHE'S JUST GOING TO HOOK UP WITH LEON HEHE. NEELA J. IS A _VERY_ IMPORTANT CHARACTER AND SHE IS STICKING AROUND. SO PLEASE ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! THANKS!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Two Months Later_

(Jesse's POV)

So everything is going great since Dom and Letty made up. Believe me…THEY MADE UP! We had to leave the house for seven hours until we called and they said it was safe to come home. Anyways enough about that; let me tell you about some other things.

Mattie and I are doing great. We're both madly in love with each other, she calms me and since she's been around my ADD hasn't kicked in as much. Dante and Mia are going strong too. Dante popped the question three weeks ago so Mia and her best friend Mason have been all around town shopping and getting things together. Leon and Vince are just…Leon and Vince. They haven't quit their playboy ways.

As for Letty I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's happy now. I guess you could say that she isn't haunted anymore; that some of those demons have left and now Letty is living her life more peacefully. Well as peacefully as the Toretto house can get…

"Damn it Mia hurry up!" Dom yelled on the top of his lungs.

I chuckled and looked over at the group. Dom was standing by the door with his keys in hand, ready to go. Letty and the guys were sitting on the couch laughing at some joke Leon made.

Finally ten minutes later Mia walked downstairs. Everyone sighed and stood up and walked out the door. Everyone got into their own cars and we drove down to the warehouses. Pulling up in the 'V' formation we made our way through the thick crowd.

(No One's POV)

Once everyone was parked they all exited their cars. Letty watched as the sluts walked up to Dominic. She growled to herself and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She gave the chasers a death glare.

"Pack it up skanks!" She said.

They glared at her but walked away. She smiled smugly and unwrapped her arms. Just then Hector walked up.

"Dominic!" They did their manly hug. "Letty girl how the fuck are ya?" They bumped fists.

"Livin man livin." She replied.

Hector greeted the rest of the team and then started to announce the race.

"Alright tonight is ladies night. 2G buy in." Hector announced.

Letty walked up to Hector and handed him a roll of money.

"Alright, who else."

"Me…" A voice from behind Letty said.

She turned around and saw the tall brunette. She was smirking.

"Daiva! How the hell you been girl? I haven't seen you in forever." They greeted each other and Daiva handed Hector her buy in money.

"I know girl but I'm back now and I'm gonna beat your ass." She laughed.

"Girl you kick ass but you ain't getting me tonight." Letty chuckled.

"We'll see." Daiva grinned.

"Okay that's two; anyone else?" Hector asked.

"Count me in." Everyone looked over and spotted Evie Tran.

She was Johnny Tran's cousin and a fierce bitch but also a whore. She was either hated or loved. Mostly hated but her crew just loved her.

"Hello skank one and skank two." Evie said directed at Letty and Daiva.

"Fuck you!" Letty yelled.

Daiva and Letty both lunged at Evie at the same time. They were both held back by Dom grabbing Letty's elbows and Leon grabbing Daiva's.

"Down killer…" Leon chuckled as Daiva fought against his grip.

"You're lucky bitch. Let's settle this on the black top. Let's race!" Daiva yelled.

The crowd cheered and everyone ran to their cars. Letty pulled up to the starting line in her purple Nissan, Daiva in her blue Honda civic and Evie in her black Honda s2000. Evie was in between the two of them.

Letty looked over at Daiva and watched as she blew a kiss at Evie. Daiva then looked at Letty who started laughing her ass off. Evie just scowled and watched the road ahead of her.

Daiva turned on her nitrous and then cranked her stereo system that was playing 'Going Under' By Evanescence. Letty shook her head and cranked her music too except she was playing 'This Is Why I'm Hot' By Mims. Letty laughed at the disgusted face Daiva gave her for her choice of music.

"_That girl and her rock music." _Letty thought.

All three of them revved their engines as Hector walked out towards the road. They waited in anticipation and Leon took his sweet time giving Hector the okay. His arms finally rose, he threw then down and all three cars shot off the line.

Letty was in first right off the line. She looked in her rear view as Daiva quickly passed Evie and both her and Letty were tied. Letty looked over and smirked. Daiva stuck her tongue out and shifted gears; causing her to speed forward. Daiva looked into her rearview and laughed when she saw Evie couldn't keep up for sh-t. She waited until just the right time and hit her nitrous. She didn't realize Letty had done the same thing and they flew over the finish line at the same time.

They both slowed down and turn around making their way back to the starting line. Passing Evie on the way back Letty flicked her off and kept driving.

She exited her car and was congratulated even though it was a tie.

"Hey I'm happy with a tie as long as Evie didn't win." Letty yelled.

"Amen to that." Daiva laughed. "Where is that bitch anyways?"

Letty followed Daiva as they walked over to Evie. Daiva instantly punched her in the jaw.

"That was for earlier." Daiva said rubbing her knuckles.

Letty than stepped forward and threw a punch at her. The crowd went wild as both girls got their hits in on Evie's face.

"Fucking bitch!" They both said at the same time.

They walked away. Watching as the team laughed.

"Daiva, you coming to the party right?" Letty asked.

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone then left the races and made their way to Toretto's house. Everyone partied until the early morning.

(Letty's POV)

Today I was helping Mia out at the store. We were sitting there talking when a young girl walked in. She was Latina and she was about five foot six, she had long, curly dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She sat down on a stool and sighed. She was clearly pregnant by the small bulge under her shirt. This couldn't be any older than eighteen tops.

"What can I get you?" Mia asked politely.

"For starters how about my baby daddy." She chuckled.

"Oh what happened?" There's Mia butting into peoples business.

"Decided he didn't want no kid anymore so he took off with my best friend." She scowled.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Mia." She said holding her hand out.

"Neela J." She smiled shaking her hand. "The 'J' is for character." She laughed.

Mia nodded her head and smiled. She then looked at me.

"This is Letty." I waved and started reading some magazine.

I couldn't help but listen to their conversation as they talked. This girl reminded me of someone I just couldn't figure out who.

"So I haven't seen you around. You new around here?" Mia asked.

"Yeah I moved up here recently. Needed to get away."

"Don't we all?" She smiled. "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen." She said looking at her hands.

"Must be tough." Mia stated in a motherly tone.

"Yeah but I'm making it." She nodded her head.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, do you have apple juice?" She asked.

Mia nodded and handed the young girl a bottle of apple juice. Once her apple juice was gone she threw her hands up in the air and shot the empty bottle into the garbage on the other side of the store. Mia and I both watched as the bottle made it in. Then we both looked at her with our eyebrows raised. She smiled innocently.

"Sorry old habits die hard. I was a basketball player but as you can tell I can't play anymore." She said her face turning sad.

"You'd never know I was good considering how short I am. But damn can I pack a mean three pointer." She grinned proudly.

Mia and Neela talked for about an hour.

"Sorry but it's closing time. Hey why don't you come to dinner tonight?" Mia asked with big eyes.

"No I couldn't impose like that; what would your friends think?" She said.

"No don't worry about them I like talking to you and you're my friend and I want you to have dinner with us." Mia laughed. "Come on."

She hesitated but agreed. Mia handed her a piece of paper with our address on it and the small girl left. I looked at Mia with one eyebrow quirked.

"What?" She asked innocently…


	20. Someone's In Trouble

**Chapter 18**

(No One's POV)

Later that night everyone was crowded around the Toretto house. Mattie was in the kitchen helping Mia while Dom and Letty stood in the back yard manning the grill. Jesse and Leon were playing basketball while Vince watched.

"Come on Jess man; don't let that bitch beat you again." Vince yelled.

"I'm trying V." He said trying to get the ball from Leon.

Jesse threw his hands up and hit the ball. Everyone watched as it rolled down the driveways into the hands of a young girl. She picked it up and from where she was standing she shot it and made it.

"Damn it, three points!" She laughed.

"Damn girl how'd you do that?" Leon grinned flirtatiously.

"I was a basketball player." She said walking past them holding her stomach.

Leon looked down and lost his smile when he saw her small bulge.

"_Damn she was cute too."_ He thought.

"Down boy she's only sixteen." Letty said walking up to him.

"What?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Yup, she came into the shop today and Mia invited her." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Damn…" Leon huffed throwing the ball towards the net.

Letty walked back over to the grill and bumped Dom with her hip.

"Hey baby." He smiled. She grinned.

They were brought out of their love trance by the sound of an engine. Letty watched as Daiva walked around the house into the back yard.

"Hey Daiva what are you doing here girl?" Letty smiled setting a plate on their makeshift table.

"You invited me last night but I think you were too drunk to remember." Daiva laughed.

"I was pretty lit up last night." Letty chuckled.

"Me too, I don't even remember going home and I woke up this morning wearing my clothes from last night." She laughed.

Neela walked up the back stairs and knocked on the back door.

"Knock, knock." She said looking through the screen.

"Hey come in, I'm just getting the rest of the stuff ready." Mia said waving her hand for her to come in.

"Neela this is Mattie." Mia said pointing to Mattie.

"Hi nice to meet you." She said politely. "Oh you have a bun in the oven." She giggled rubbing her stomach. Neela smiled.

"So thanks again for inviting me Mia." Neela said sitting at the table.

"No problem it's nice to know people out of the team." Mia chuckled.

"Team? What kind of team?" She asked curiously.

"Street racing; yup I live with a bunch of grease monkeys." They all laughed.

"You guys all live in this house?" She wondered.

"Pretty much; Mattie here sometimes goes back to her place and I just got engaged so I'll probably move out too. He should be here tonight you should meet him." Mia suggested.

"Congrats." Neela smiled. "Do you mind briefing me on everyone?" She asked.

"Sure…" Mattie stood up and walked to the window. "The blonde one playing basketball is Jesse my boyfriend the other one is Leon. The lazy ass in the chair is Vince. Let's see that's Dom and Letty, their together and that is someone I don't know." She said. Mia walked over.

"Oh that's Daiva; Letty's friend the one who raced last night." Mia smiled.

The girls were in the middle of a conversation when the front door slammed. Mia looked over and saw Dante. Her face instantly glowed.

"Hey baby…" He said kissing her.

"Hi. Hey Ketlynn." She said waving the knife and Ketlynn.

"Hey girl." She said passing through the kitchen into the back yard.

Leon and Jesse had finally quit their basketball game and now the two of them were huddled in the back yard talking with Vince.

"So what's with that one girl?" Vince asked referring to Neela.

"Letty said she came into the shop today and Mia invited her. She's damn cute but one she's pregnant and two she's only sixteen." Leon replied.

"Damn she's only sixteen? She looks older." Jesse stated.

"Yeah…" The guys agreed.

"You know Daiva is looking pretty hot herself; maybe I'll go talk to her." Leon grinned devilishly. Jesse shook his head and continued talking to Vince.

"Hey Daiva." Leon said walking up to her.

She was sitting at the table drinking a corona. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey Leon, how are you?" She smiled.

"I'm good, I'm good; you?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Been alright…" She said.

"Just alright?" He said giving her a cute smile.

"Can't complain." She shrugged.

"_He's flirting with me."_ Daiva thought. _"Well hell he's cute I'll flirt back."_

"Mia! The chicken is done; bring the rest of it out." Dom hollered.

"We're coming." She said walking out the door with Mattie and Neela following.

Everyone sat down at the table. The respected men sat next to their woman while Neela and Vince sat at the end and Leon and Daiva sat next to each other.

The eleven of them all sat around eating and talking; some of them in their own little conversations.

"I saw that shot you made back there. You're pretty good." Vince told Neela.

"Thanks, I was on the high school team." She smiled slightly.

"That's cool, I played when I was in high school but I wasn't crazy about it. I'm a racer." He grinned proudly.

"I am crazy about it. I had a scholarship but I had to give it up when I got knocked up." She scoffed at the memory of her ex.

"Yeah well you aren't going to be pregnant forever you know." Vince said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah I know; but I don't think I could play ball and raise a kid. I don't have any family here in LA their all back home." She said eating some chicken.

"Why'd you come here?" Vince asked sipping his corona.

"I guess you could say I chickened out and I ran." She said nodding.

"From what?"

She looked up from her plate and stared Vince straight in the eyes.

"My father; he wanted me to get an abortion and I refused. I was the one who made the mistake and I'm not gonna take it out on my unborn child." She said.

Vince nodded and continued eating.

"You sure can eat…" She laughed.

"They don't call me the coyote for nothing." Vince grinned.

She shook her head and finished eating.

"You gonna let me take you out sometime?" Leon asked Daiva.

"Maybe…" She said.

"Maybe?" Leon mocked "How's Friday?" 

"Can't I'm working." She smiled.

"Saturday?" He asked.

"Races." She chuckled.

"Sunday?" He said hopefully.

"Can't do that either…church." She smiled. Leon looked upset.

"I'm kidding I don't go to church; Sunday is good." Leon grinned.

"Pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"Sounds good." She stated.

"You know she kind of looks like you." Dom told Letty.

"Who?" She asked eyebrows rose.

"Her…" He said pointing at the end of the table.

"Neela?" She asked. Dom nodded. "Whatever."

"She has your nose and chin." Dom smiled.

"I think you're on drugs." Letty rolled her eyes.

Everybody was finished eating around eight. Mattie helped Mia pick up the dishes and then her and Jesse left the BBQ and went down to the basement. Dom and Letty also ditched everyone to give each other a 'massage' as they liked to call it. Leon and Daiva had started their own game of basketball except Daiva couldn't play well.

"Damn it I can't make that shot for nothing." Daiva huffed in frustration.

"Chill out girl you'll get it." Leon said smiling at her.

They played for another ten minutes until she stopped.

"Hey Leon I gotta go I have to work tomorrow morning." She smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you whenever I see you." He grinned and hugged her.

She nodded and slowly walked down the driveway. Leon watched her as she walked away; he shook his head, turned around and shot the ball again.

"You should really think about it. The races are pretty awesome and it'll get you out of the house." Vince said leaning into Neela's car window.

"Yeah I will." She smiled. "Alright see ya." She said as she drove away.

Vince walked back into the house and sat next to Leon on the couch.

"Careful man, she's jailbait."

"It's not like that bro; I just have this weird feeling, like I need to protect her or something. I mean look at her she's only sixteen; she's pregnant and on her own. She's dealing with problems that someone her age shouldn't have to go through." Vince rambled on while Leon looked at him like he was crazy.

"All I'm saying is keep it strictly friendship." Leon said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah…" Vince mumbled.

(Letty's POV)

I was in the back room checking the stock when I heard Jesse.

"What the hell are you doing here Miranda? I told you I didn't want anything else to do with you." He said raising his voice.

I left the stock room to find Jesse and his sister standing in front of the bay door.

I walked over to them and crossed my arms.

"Miranda what are you doing here?" I asked.

"She was just leaving." Jesse snapped.

"Jesse I need to talk to you for just a minute ok?" She pleaded.

"Man at least give her a minute; she's your sister." I said

"Letty…" He growled at me.

I gave him a stern look and he sighed. He walked outside and shook his hand for Miranda to follow. I watched as she smiled at me and then walked outside. I couldn't help myself. I walked over to the edge of the door and listened to their conversation.

"Jesse, I'm in trouble." Miranda said; her voice high.

"Figures…" He snorts. "Only came back because you were in trouble."

"It's not like that Jess and you know it. I was here a long time ago trying to talk to you but you refused. I'm here now and I'm asking for your help." She begged.

"My help?" Jesse yelled. "What about when I wanted your help Miranda? When I needed you the most and you just took off." He hollered.

"I've already apologized for that. I'm sorry okay…I'm sorry." Her voice getting desperate.

"Yeah well I'm sorry too. But I'm not helping you. Whatever you got yourself into you're going to have to get yourself out."

I heard silence and then Jesse's Jetta roar to life. I finally stepped into view and watched as he pulled away. I looked at Miranda who had tears in her eyes.

I walked towards my car; making eye contact with Miranda. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Miranda you can't blame him for being mad. He'll get over…one day." I said getting into my car and pulling away.

I drove to the fort and the store and found Jesse no where. I sighed and drove back to the garage. Jesse will come back once he blows off steam. I killed the engine and sat in my car. I rubbed my forehead and finally opened my door. I made my way through the door and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Miranda and Dom kissing…


	21. Caleb All Over Again

**Chapter 19**

**Part 1**

I couldn't believe this, Miranda and Dominic…kissing. My legs won't move; I'm practically glued to where I'm standing. Neither one of them know I'm here. After a second I see Dominic do something I never expected. He pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

"What, I… thought…" Miranda stumbled over her words.

"Did you ever stop and think maybe I was with someone?" He wiped his mouth harshly.

"I…don't…" She kept stuttering.

"Well I'm with Letty and I love her and if she saw what you just did you'd be a dead woman."

After watching Dom do that I walked around the side of the door so I wasn't in sight. I could hear Miranda's high heels getting closer. I waited until she was out the door before I grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. My hands wrapped around her neck and I spoke deadly low.

"After what I just saw, you better fucking hope I don't ever see you around here ever again. Got that?" I asked. Her eyes were wide and she nodded.

"I was a cop; I could kill you with my bare hands. But maybe I'll just slit your throat and watch you choke. Now leave and don't you ever come back and stay the hell away from Jesse." I said letting go of her.

I watched her walk away quickly. I sighed and walked back into the garage. Dominic was sitting in his office chair with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry she's not coming back." I spoke lowly.

"What? Who?"

"Dominic I saw what happened." I sighed.

He whipped his head and looked at me with his eyes wide. I sat there thinking for a minute. What was I suppose to do? Should I just let it slide? I mean technically it wasn't Dom's fault and he pushed her away. Of course I'm mad but fighting with him over something Miranda did would be stupid.

"So why aren't you kicking my ass right now?" He asked in disbelief.

"Because I also saw what you did." I smiled lightly. "I must say I never expected you to do that. Plus… Miranda has done this to me before so I wasn't surprised."

"_Hey Letty." Fifteen year old Caleb said._

"_Hey..." I smiled._

"_What are you doing tonight?" He asked nonchalantly._

"_I don't know what are you doing?"_

"_I wasn't doing anything tonight. Wanna come with me to the get some ice cream?" He asked._

"_Uh…yeah sure." I smiled at him. _

_He grinned and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked the few blocks down to the little ice cream parlor. We sat in a booth in the back. I would take a bite of my ice cream and catch him staring at me with a smile._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Nothing." He chuckled._

"_No you keep staring at me, what?" I laughed._

"_Can't I look at you without being yelled at?" He said defensively._

"_I suppose." I rolled my eyes._

_We finished eating and we walked over to the neighborhood playground. Both of us sat on a swing; swinging back and forth slowly._

"_I like you Letty!" I blurted out of nowhere._

_My eyes widen and my breath caught in my throat. Did I just hear him right? Nobody has ever liked me like that. I mean I'm not really beautiful like some of the girl's at school but, here is Caleb; someone who is two years older than me, telling me they like me. I watched him as his face was waiting in anticipation for me to say something._

"_I don't see know what to say." I mumbled._

"_Say you'll be my girl." He smiled lightly._

_He slowly reached over and grabbed the chain on my swing; pulling me closer to him, his other hand grabbed the other side of my swing. Now we were both facing each other. I couldn't even look him in the eyes; I was too nervous. His face moved closer to mine without any hesitance until I felt his lips on mine. He pulled away and smiled._

"_Please?" He whispered._

_I stared at him for another minute and then nodded. He grinned widely and pulled me into a hug. He kissed me again only this time much more than just a peck. He stood up pulling me with him and we started walking towards his house. His hand found mine and our fingers laced together perfectly. _

_I cannot believe what happened. A half hour ago I was just sitting in my front yard and now I'm with one of the cutest guys. We walked through Caleb's back gate and he sat down on the swing. I sat next to him and he pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and sighed happily._

"_Why me?" I asked quietly after five minutes of silence._

"_I'm drawn to you; you're funny and beautiful. You take no sh-t from no one. You don't worry about fitting in or what you wear. Plus you work on cars which is pretty f-cking cool to me." He said kissing the top of my head._

"_But I'm two years younger." I stated._

"_Age is nothing but a number." He mumbled. I grinned widely._

_(A Month Later)_

"_Hey Nikki." I said as I walked by the porch._

"_Hey Letty." _

_Nikki was Caleb's sixteen year old sister and she was very protective of her brother. She was very nice and very cool to hang out with._

"_Is he back there?" I asked. She nodded and continued reading her book._

_I nodded and walked the last few steps to the gate in the back yard. I opened the back gate._

"_Caleb." I called out. "Oh my god!" I said walking out of the gate._

_I walked as fast as my legs would carry me. I made it past the porch when I heard Nikki yell._

"_Letty, what's wrong?" She asked coming down the stairs._

_She walked up to me and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her. Tears were silently coming down my cheeks._

"_What happened?" She asked softly._

"_Letty! It's not what you think." Caleb said from behind me. _

_I turned around to see Miranda and Caleb standing there looking very guilty._

"_She kissed me!" He claimed pointing to his chest._

"_What!" Nikki yelled. "Miranda what the fuck?"_

"_I'm sorry Nikki it just sort of happened." Miranda said._

"_Just sort of happened? Like I believe that. Randa there's one thing I told you since we've been friends and that's don't fuck with my brother. On top of that he has a girlfriend."_

_Every word Nikki said she took a step closer to Miranda. She quickly threw a punch and hit Miranda in the jaw._

"_You're a slut! Our friendship is over; now get the fuck off my property!" Nikki yelled._

_I stood there the whole time silently crying not even looking at Caleb. I know he was looking at me though. Miranda slowly left the yard with her head down. Nikki sighed and turned around._

"_Caleb what the hell were you thinking?" She snapped walking over to me._

"_I don't know Nick. I'm so sorry Letty, it just sort of happened."_

"_Yeah that's what Miranda just said!" I snapped._

_Nikki walked up to me and put her arm around my shoulder. _

"_Come on I'll walk you home." She said soothingly._

_We walked together down to the sidewalk. I stopped and turned around and stared at Caleb._

"_It's over Caleb." I said._

"_No Letty please!" He pleaded._

_I just turned around and walked home with Nikki by my side talking me and helping me through it._

I didn't tell Dom about the whole situation. But I did sit there and relive that whole memory.

"Letty." Dom said finally getting my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry babe that should have never happened. To my defense though; she kissed me. We were just talking about Jesse and she just kissed me."

I nodded even though I didn't know what to believe. I watched as Dom took a drink of his soda swished it around in his mouth and spit it back into the bottle. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"She tasted like cigarettes." He shivered with disgust.

I chuckled and hugged him.

"Come on let's get back to work." I said standing up.


	22. From Right to Wrong Again

**Chapter 19**

**Part 2**

I was sitting at Dominic's desk looking over a work order when I heard the low rumble of Jesse's car. I stood up and walked out of the office just as Jesse walked in and immediately rolled under a car to busy him. I put the paperwork down and walked over to the car. I lay on the creeper and rolled under, next to him. I was silent; hoping he would talk first. When I heard no words I had to start.

"You okay Jess?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just pissed off at her; I want to forgive and forget but that just can't happen." He sighed.

"Jesse, I don't think Miranda will be coming back." I stammered out.

"No she'll be back whenever she needs something else." He scoffed.

"No, I mean I kind of threatened to kill her." I mumbled.

He stopped working and looked over at me. He could see the troubled look in my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked this time.

"I came looking for you after you took off and when I came back she was kissing Dominic." I said looking away.

"What!" He yelled.

I shot him a look and he quickly quieted.

"What?" He asked softer.

"I told her if I ever saw her again I would slit her throat and watch her choke. Jesse I don't know what got into me. I was just so pissed off and I was seeing red. The words were just pouring out of my mouth. I scared myself." I said looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Don't worry about it Let. You had a right to be mad; what about Dominic? You and him fighting?"

"No were cool." I said.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You didn't make a huge deal about it. I'm proud of you Letty. We both know that all the faults are on Miranda." He sighed heavily.

You could tell Jesse was disappointed; in himself and his sister. He was upset with himself because he should be over what happened between them in the past and upset with his sister for doing what she did to me. In my eyes Jesse had a very big right to be pissed off with his sister. She could have stopped him from being handed over to the state. But instead she took off and left Jesse to fend for himself.

"I know but, it's like Caleb all over again. I know for a fact that she didn't know Dom and I were together but it still hurts you know?" I asked.

Jesse nodded and continued working under the Civic. I took this chance to roll myself out from under the car. Getting back up I walked outside and breathed in a big breath of fresh air. Just as I was going to walk back inside I heard the loud engines of Leon and Vince. I watched as they both pulled in and hit the brakes quickly making their tires squeal. I couldn't help but smile at the antics those guys pulled.

"Letty girl…" Vince hollered. "Shouldn't you be workin?"

I flicked him off and walked back into the garage; with them following behind.

After hours of hot scorching weather and many fixed cars later; the day was finally over. Everyone including myself started cleaning up the tools so we could finally close up and go home and shower. Most of all…rest.

We made it home half past six. Dom and I took a shower together to 'make up' for today's incident. When we made it back downstairs the guys were showered and playing video games. I plopped down on the couch and gladly accepted the corona Dom handed me. He sat down on the chair and talked the boys into watching a movie. Half way through the movie we were all brought out of our own little world by the sound of Mia's car.

All you heard when her brakes being stomped on and her tires squealing as she hit the garbage cans that sat by the road. I was alarmed so I quickly got up and walked outside; the guys tailing me. I watched as Mia practically flew out of her car.

"Letty!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was crying and her face was red and her cheeks were flushed. She ran up the front lawn until her longs gave out and she fell to her knees into the grass. Her hands covered her face and more sobs raked over her body. I was now kneeling next to her panicking; waiting for her to tell me what's wrong.

"Mia what's wrong?" I yelled harsher than I intended too.

"Their not gonna make it…" She yelled. "I have to go to the hospital."

"Who Mia?" Dom asked.

"Dante and Ketlynn were hit by a semi. The doctor says they won't make it any longer than an hour at the most, I have to see him." She sobbed.

"Oh my god." I said pulling away from Mia.

I sat on the grass and held my head in my hands as my brain processes the information Mia has just given me. Dante and Ketlynn were hit by a semi? This cannot be happening.

I feel the hot tears pour down my cheeks. Jesse sits next to me and pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around me while I cry into his chest.

I can't believe what is happening. Today has turned out to be one of the worst days ever. My mind starts racing as I realize what is happening. They both hurt…my two bests friend are hurt…and they're gonna die.


	23. Pain

**Chapter 20**

The ride to the hospital was a blur; my whole body went numb. I was sitting next to Mia who was balling her eyes out. I couldn't let myself make a sound. I sat in the back of the car silently crying at the horrendous news.

We pulled up to the hospital a few minutes later. I stared ahead at the back of Dom's seat.

"Are you coming in Letty?" Dom asked quietly.

I looked at him my eyes wide. I look through the car and find that everyone has already gotten out. I nod slowly and try to move my legs; they wouldn't budge. Dom is kneeling next to my holding the door open. My whole body falls into Dom's grasp as I start sobbing loudly.

"This can't be happening…" I repeated over and over again.

"I know Letty, but we have to be there for them. Come on." He says picking me up.

Crying on his shoulder; I shiver when the air conditioned hospital hits my bare arms. He walks into an elevator and hits the trauma ward. My crying finally slows down.

"I can walk." I whisper."

"You sure?" He asks concerned. I nod.

We exit the elevator to find the team sitting outside of a room with the door open.

"How are they?" Dom asked.

"Not good, man." Leon sighs.

"Mia's with Dante right now." Vince states.

I listen as Mia sobs loudly and I can't bring myself to look through the door.

Out of no where I get strength and my feet carry me to the next door. Ketlynn is lying there, pale and helpless. A machine is breathing for her. My hand covers my mouth as I walk slowly, closer to her. I stand next to her and grab her hand.

"Ketlynn… you can't leave me, you just can't. I don't know what I would do without you." I whisper.

I talk to her for another minute until her heart monitor starts beeping faster. I study her face as her eyebrows rise in pain.

"Ketlynn?" I whimper. She stirs slightly.

"L- Let…" She tries talking but fails.

"You're going to be okay." I insure her. She speaks barely above a whisper.

"It just hurts…so…bad Letty. I'm so scared."

"Everything is going to be alright Ket. I'm here and I'm not leaving." I said.

"I love you Letty, everyone. Tell them that."

I watch as she takes her last breath; holds it and lets it go. The heart monitor flat lines and beeps one long beep.

I sob uncontrollably as the doctors' race in and try to revive her. The heart monitor hasn't changed yet and it's the most deafening sound I've ever heard. I silently pray; hoping and waiting for the machine to start beeping again. Hoping to get reassurance that she was still here and that she wasn't going anywhere.

The doctor sighs a defeated sigh and shakes his head.

"Time of death… 8:14pm." He removes his rubber gloves and exits the room.

I look at Ketlynn once more and exit the room sobbing. The team looks at me waiting for answers. I shook my head.

"She didn't make it." I cried out.

Dominic pulled to him and shushed me. We stood like that for a few minutes until we heard Mia clear her throat. We all looked at her.

"How is he?" Dominic asked.

"He's only got a couple minutes maybe. Letty you should come say goodbye." She cried.

I shook my head no and continued to cry in Dom's arm.

"Letty, he needs you. Go see him." He pushed me towards the door.

My feet slowly drift me into the hospital room. Mia follows behind and grabs my hand; pulling me gently towards his bed.

"Talk to him." Mia says lowly.

"I can't see him like this Mia." I cry.

"I know it's hard but, he needs us right now. Letty he has to make it. I can't lose him." She begs.

"I love you Dante. No matter what." I kiss his forehead gently and rush out of the room.

I hear Mia calling after me but, I run faster…and faster until I'm outside. I take a deep breath and walk around the side of the hospital and sit on an empty picnic table.

_She said I feel stranded  
And I can't tell anymore  
If we coming or I'm going  
It's not how I planned it  
I've got the key to the door  
But it just won't open_

_And I can't find my way  
Girl I need a change  
And I do anything to just feel better  
Any little thing to just feel better_

My mind, body, and soul all feel numb. My eyes are all cried out and my eyes burn from all the crying. I close my eyes and think about all the happy memories I have of Dante and Ketlynn.

My arms are crossed on the table and my head is lying there. I slowly let sleep take over me and I allow myself to get some rest from the days exhaustion.

I'm shaken awake harshly. I look up to see Leon staring at me.

"Dominic has everyone looking for you girl; he's going crazy." Leon said quickly.

"I'm fine." I sigh.

"Yeah I know; come on let's go home and sleep." Leon says helping me up.

"No not until I see Dante." I say defiantly.

"He uh…" He stuttered. "Didn't make it Letty. I'm sorry."

"What?" I whisper. "Damn it! Both of them I can't believe this. I can't take it all at once."

I fall to my knees and I feel fresh tears start to fall.

Leon wraps me in a hug and drags me off the ground. I still can't believe this… both of my best friends…gone.

(Two Months Later)

"Letty, how about you come downstairs and eat some food." Mia suggested.

"I'm not hungry." I mumble rolling over.

"Damn it Letty, stop doing this to yourself. You've dropped down to under a hundred pounds. You look sick! You're not the only one who lost someone you know; sitting in bed for the last two months moping about it isn't helping." She spat angrily and left the room.

The real truth about me not coming out of the room for the last month is I've lost all my strength and it's getting hard to walk down the stairs. I know I'm hurting the team by doing this but I'm so upset and angry at how they both left me in the same night. I've only had a few real meals, when Dom would force me to eat. I want to get up and make everything better but I just can't. Everyone is worried about me…hell I'm worried about myself. I know if I don't get help soon I'll probably end up killing myself.

I sigh and roll over as the door is opened. I feel the bed shift at the weight but ignore it.

"Baby I'm worried about you." Dom says rubbing my back.

"Don't be." I retort.

"How can I not be Letty? You're slowly but surely killing yourself. You're not eating; you haven't left the house in almost a month. I love you a lot and I've watched my sister hurt over this but what you're doing is unhealthy. I can't watch this anymore. You change soon or I'm gonna do something about it." He kissed my temple.

"I'm going to work I'll be home by four." He said leaving our room.

I wipe the tear the fell down my cheek and close my eyes.

(Dom's POV)

I pulled into the garage parking lot and sighed. These last two months have been so hard on the team. Mia locked herself in her room for almost a week but then came out with a small smile and the wonderful memories of Dante. I know she was sad and I was sad for her but I was worried about her and she knew that sitting in your room forever wasn't going to make it better. Now Letty didn't do that. I let her stay away from the team for the first couple weeks letting time heal her wounds but she's gone completely insane.

She is skin and bones now and her once beautiful bronze skin is white and pale from lack of nutrition. I'm so worried about her, but there's not too much I can do about it right now. I've thought about putting her in rehab for an eating disorder but, if I ever did that Letty would never forgive me.

I sighed and walked into the garage. I quickly began to work under the hood of a car to keep my mind from it's problems.

(No One's POV)

"Hey Letty?" Neela asked knocking on the door.

"What…" Letty asked.

"Mia told me to bring you this." She said holding up the bag of food.

"I'm not hungry." She said rolling over again.

"You have to eat before to get sick and I can already tell you are sick." Neela huffed.

"You don't know shit!" Letty yelled.

"The hell I do! A year ago; eighty-two pounds. Don't tell me what I know and don't know when I've been through eating disorders myself." Neela said loudly.

Letty sighed and rolled over. She didn't want none of this right now.

"You know what I think?" Neela asked. "I think you're to chicken to get up. I know you've lost two of your best friends but locking yourself away from the real world isn't going to change that!" Neela rambled on.

"You wanna know why I'm not getting out of bed?" Letty snapped.

Neela crossed her arms over her growing stomach and nodded her head.

"Because I don't have enough strength left. So don't sit here and tell me what's wrong. Instead of showing everyone how weak I am I've stayed in bed. Do you think I want to be like this? I never wanted any of this but with all this shit happening I haven't been able to cope."

Neela's face softened and she sat next to Letty on the bed.

"I want to help you Letty. Please, I've been there and done that and I can help." Neela begged. "I've watched everyone suffer because of this and you need to gain that weight back before it gets worse."

Letty stared at her for a minute and then nodded slowly.

"Ok I'll be back." Neela said leaving the room.

She came back with a plate and a glass.

"Here take these…" She said handing her some vitamins. "and eat this."

Letty did as she was told and for the first time in weeks she ate a full meal with a glass of milk.

This continued on for the next two weeks. Neela would come every day after everyone left for work and fix her a big meal and they would talk about everything known to man. When Mia made dinner, Letty was happy to accept a big plate.

Letty had finally accepted that Dante and Ketlynn were gone and they wouldn't have wanted her here wasting her life away over depression.

Letty could smile again. She was laughing more and leaving the bedroom during the day and even when the team was home.

After everyone started seeing a change in Letty they started going back to their normal routine. Everything except Letty working. Dom refused to let her help until she was completely restored; which she promised him that she would do it no matter what.

Letty still kicked herself in the ass everyday for letting herself get the way she did. She wasn't an anorexic she was just to scared to except that they were gone and not coming back. Letty went to their graves and left flowers a few times since she's been better. She would talk to them as if they were right there sitting next to her.

She accepted that they were gone…because now she had two angels to watch over her.


	24. Fathers

**Chapter 21**

(Dom)

It was so great to be seeing a change in Letty. I finally had my girl back. She would talk more and we would cuddle. I finally got to feel her body beneath my hands; which was something that hasn't happened in a long time. Before she got better her skin was pale and you could count her ribs! Now I've got the old Letty back; golden honey skin and curves in all the right places. I missed it so much

I leaned over and turned off the alarm that was going crazy and turned to Letty; she was still asleep. I smiled and stood up walking towards the bathroom. I jumped in the shower really quick and came out in a towel. I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back until she woke up.

"You coming to work?" I asked softly.

"No!" She snapped. Not much of a morning person.

"Come on you know you want too." I said kissing her neck.

"Make Vince take my cars." She groaned.

"But we all know that no one can fix your cars like you." I growled.

"Fine." She muttered as she whipped the blanket back.

I chuckled as she stomped her way into the bathroom and I heard her turn on the shower. I leaned back onto the bed and sighed.

These back few months have been crazy all around. Dante and Ketlynn passing away was hard on all of us. Mia loved Dante a lot; hell they were getting married. Now it's like I'll never get to see my little sister walk down the isle with the man she loves. It still baffles me sometimes that my Letty could let herself get so sick. This was a woman who would turn to stone before you let her see that she's hurt… or scared. I guess she finally cracked.

"What's up papi?" She said lying on top of me.

I looked over and smiled. She was beautiful and she was all mine.

"Just thinking." I said kissing her.

(Leon)

I was sitting on the old couch in the garage just letting my mind go wild. I was finished with my cars and no one else needed help so I decided to wait until more work came in. There were just so many things to think about, Letty getting better, Dante and Ketlynn, the new girl Neela and finally Daiva.

I cannot not even begin to explain this girl… she's awesome. She is definitely the one. I never really bought into that mumbo jumbo about everyone having their perfect soul mate but, it seems that since I've found one I can vouch for that. I could've have the worst day ever but when she walks in with her hips swaying and that big smile of hers I just cannot help but smile back or when I have a lot of stuff on my mind I'll sit with my head on her lap and she'll play with my hair while I clear my head to her and she'll listen and give advice when needed. I closed my eyes and continued thinking about different things.

Neela… I'm still trying to put my finger around the reason of why everyone is so drawn to her. Of course we all feel like we need to protect her because she's only sixteen and pregnant but, she's so full of life and she can cheer up a room with one remark. I guess you could say she's apart of the team now. Even though her belly restricts her from doing certain things; she stills accompanies us to the races and I can't even begin to explain how Vince has changed since she's been around.

I could never say that it's a sexual relationship because that is not even it. Vince has turned into like, a big brother to her; taking her in under his rusty unused wings. We have all tried getting her to tell her story but, she always brushes it off and tells us its old news. We all know she has a history and probably a bad one but no one wants to push her to talk.

"Leon!" I'm abruptly brought out of my head from a shout of my name.

I look over; and I'm met with that big smile that I love so much.

"Hey baby…" I said softly and patted the seat next to me.

"You were ignoring me." Daiva smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that… just lost in thought." I grinned and kissed her.

"It's all good. I just stopped by to bring you guys' lunch and bring Neela because; she was nagging us at the shop about coming to the garage." She giggled.

I nodded and brought her close to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and I smiled to myself. Yup, she's the one.

(No One)

"Hey Vinnie." Neela cooed as she handed him his lunch.

"Will you stop calling me that woman?!" He snapped with a smile on his face.

"Nope." She grinned sipping her apple juice.

Vince walked outside and Neela followed suit, sitting on the picnic table out of the sun. He opened the bag and pulled out the sandwich; taking a big bite Neela chuckled. He smiled and looked like a chipmunk because of his cheeks filled with food.

(Vince)

I watch as Neela laughs at me and I cannot help but laugh back. Things have been so great these past four months except, Letty getting sick and Dante and Ketlynn dying. Besides all that things have been awesome. Jesse asked me once why I was so close with Neela and I honestly didn't have an answer. To have an answer; I would have to know the answer myself.

After seeing all the things Neela had to deal with in her lifetime I was just attached. I wanted to be there while she had her morning sickness or when her baby would kick. I was there when she needed to talk and I am the only one she has confided in out of the whole team.

She told me about how her father was an alcoholic and wasn't around much until she was seven and then her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer when she was eleven and passed away a week after her twelfth birthday. Also, how her dreams were to be a professional basketball player despite the fact that she had a baby on the way…

"_I wanted to be a pro basketball player." She said sadly._

"_Wanted?" Vince asked._

"_Well, I don't know if you've noticed but I have a kid on the way." She said pointing to her stomach._

"_Yeah, I noticed but I think you could still do it. That's not a reason to give up on your dreams. " He said with much encouragement. "I've watched so many from the team get robbed of their hopes and dreams and if you want to be basketball player; then do it!" He rambled on._

"_How so?" She asked softly._

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_You said they've been robbed of their dreams, how so?" She asked again. _

"_Dominic wanted to be a pro stock racer but was banned from the tracks after his father's death. Jesse ran away when he was sixteen to come and find Letty because his father was put in prison; he could've went to MIT but, by then his ADD was so bad he couldn't sit still long enough to go. Letty has been on her own since she was fourteen…fourteen! If you ask me she's done quite well for herself. Maybe that's why I'm so protective of you. I want to see you live your dreams and shield you from this hell hole." He rambled on. _

"_You know there are other options besides keeping it." Vince stated. _

_Neela gave him a look of horror._

"_No! I left because of this sh-t! I'm not killing my kid!" She shouted._

"_Neela! I wasn't suggested that." He soothed her._

_She calmed down and sat back down next to him. She looked at him and waited for him to continue._

"_I mean you could give it up for adoption. They can find a good home with people who can't have kids. You could go on to college, finish school, or play ball…anything! I'm not saying you should Neela, I'm really not but, do you really think you're ready for kid? You are a kid." He pointed out._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes; neither one of them coming up with enough courage to look at the other person. Neela finally looked at him and smiled softly._

"_You know you are really, really bad at these heart to heart conversations?" She chuckled softly. Vince snorted._

"_Yeah, I know." He ruffled her hair._

"_But I know where you going with it." She said as she hugged him. "And thanks."_

"_Anytime kid." _

I finished my food and threw it in the garbage. Neela was staring into space twirling the ends of her hair. Even though I've never told her; but I'm very proud of her for taking responsibility of her actions. Even though she doesn't have her father around or the father of her kid around; she's done so great with herself and whatever she decides to do about the baby she'll be great.

A/N: I am so sorry about the Vince/Neela thing being so bad. It's so hard to explain and I'm not doing a very good job of it. Since their not "together" romantically, it's very hard so me to explain things like this. Again I'm sorry so this chappie being crap but, hopefully it'll get better.

(Letty)

I'm under a Honda when I hear Jesse humming. I smile to myself and roll out from under the car. I walk over to him and stand next to him. I give him a questioning glance and he grins.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He said. I wasn't buying it.

"Come on, I can see it in your eyes. There's something you want to tell me isn't there." I said trying to get him to crack.

"Okay, okay… Mattie's pregnant." He grinned from ear to ear.

"What? Jesse man, that's great." I said hugging him. "Does the team know?"

"Nope." He said tightening a random bolt.

"What!" I yelled too loudly, making everyone look over at us. "Mind your business." I warned. "Jesse man you've got to tell them." He nodded.

He set his tools down and wipes his hands on the old rag hanging from his jeans.

He walked to the middle of the garage.

"Hey guys, I have news." He said loudly but almost shyly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around him. They were a little worried. Was it bad news? They didn't know so they would have to stop and listen.

"What is it Jesse?" Dom asked.

"Well…uh…" He stumbled.

"Spit it out already man." Leon yelled.

"Mattie's… and I… we're having a baby." He said.

(Jesse)

My face instantly turned into a grin at the thought of my girl having my baby. It still makes me giddy just thinking about… I'm gonna be a father.

"That's so great Jesse!" Daiva squealed.

"Jesse's all grown up." Leon said giving me a manly hug.

Everyone congratulated me and continued working. I don't know why I waited to tell them. Could they really react badly to news like this? Well they didn't so that's all that matters.

We all went back to work and Daiva went back to the shop to help Mia. I was busy at work doing a body kit. Letty walked over and started helping me since she was done with her jobs. We continued talking and she told me how proud she was of me and that she was going to be there for me no matter what. It felt so great hearing that again because all those years no one was there to tell me they were proud or that I was doing good and now I have all that back and so much more.

I heard Dominic start talking to a man that came in. his voice sounded really familiar. I was curious so I got up from my spot and walked around to the front of the car and stopped. Almost as if a lightning bolt struck me; the past came flying back into like a bad drug.

"Hey Letty…isn't that…" I was cut off.

"My **father**." She said surprisingly but dryly.

* * *

UH OH LETTY'S FATHER IS BACK!!!! WHY?!?!?!?! WILL THE PLOT THICKEN...HELL YEAH IT WILL READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER THIS THERE IS ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. I Never Thought

**Chapter 22**

I could not even begin to explain what I felt at the sight of my father, or how I recognized his after all these years. He was definitely older now; he looked tired and worn yet, still firm and tough. I stared in shock as I came face to face with the past; one I thought I left years ago.

"Jesse? Letty?" He said in pure shock.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped feeling anger and spite.

"I came back for my daughter." He said calmly.

I could tell though, if I continued to agitate his he would explode. I guess some things never change. I snorted.

"A little too late don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"What couldn't hear me the first time?" I said nastily. "A little late don't you think? It's been almost fourteen years!" I said.

"What?!" He yelled. "I didn't come back for you. As I can see you've done well for yourself. I came back for her." He said pointing at a crying Neela.

It was my turn to be confused. If I heard him right he just said he was coming back for his daughter and then pointed to Neela. I looked at Neela with a scowl. Her face showed sorrow and fear. I didn't blame her; I wouldn't want to leave with him either.

"You knew?" I questioned softly.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. My head started spinning at the information I've just been fed. I have a sister; a pregnant baby sister!

"He was going to make me get an abortion." She said sobbing quietly.

"Damn right I was." My father cut in.

I stared at him.

"So it wasn't enough when I ran away because you made my life a living hell? So you had to go and fuck with your other daughter too until she ran away also." I was heated; my yelling got louder and louder by the second. I could see the team staring and wondering; Jesse waiting and hoping he wouldn't have to step in.

"I never forced you to leave." He said getting angry.

"No instead you beat my mother until she killed herself. Some father." I snort in disgust.

I can see the vein in his neck pop out and he walks quickly until he's standing in front of me. I see Jesse take a step forward; ready to step in when he feels necessary.

"What are you going to do huh?" I taunted him; and it felt good.

"Hit me?" I laughed. "I was a cop…" His eyes show surprise. "…and if you think I'm scared of you now then you really have drank too much all these years."

He was silent for a minute before I spoke again.

"Tell me… how long did it take you to realize I was gone?" I asked.

"That has nothing to do with this situation." He said in his defense. "I just came back for my daughter."

"That long huh? I was your daughter too ya know. I didn't see you showing effort in finding me." I said.

I looked over at Neela and watched as she cried softly. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to me. I shook my head in disappointment and looked at my father again. Staring him straight in the eyes, waiting for him to give me any reason to slit his throat.

"Does he still drink?" My question was for Neela. She nodded.

"Has he ever laid his hands on you?" I asked her. She nodded again.

I turned my attention back to my father.

"That's bullshit!" He yelled.

I balled up my hand and punched him. He grabbed him cheek and stared at me with deadly eyes.

"You beat on my mother and if you think I'm letting her leave here today with you you're out of your mind."

"You won't stop me." He growled.

"Watch me…" I balled my fist again and hit him two more times.

This time he fell to the floor in pain and I took this opportunity to kick him. Yeah I know it was wrong but, this man made my life a living hell and I wanted some satisfaction that he was hurting like I had been for years and years. Sure his pain would go away in a few minutes at least he knew how much he pissed me off.

"Get the fuck out of here. Neela stays." I say sternly.

"She's coming wit-" He starts.

He quickly shuts up when I bend down over him and lift him up by the shirt. We are now face to face again. I speak in a dangerously low voice.

"She isn't going anywhere with you. She's staying…AND she's having that baby. You're a sick fuck for trying to make her get an abortion. Now get out of here before I remove you myself and believe me, you won't be able to walk again if I have to." I said.

I threw him back on the ground and walked away. As I was passing Neela I shook my head and kept going. Making it into the office I slammed the door and sat in the office chair. I held my head in my hands and I sighed loudly.

Never in a million years when I woke up today that I would be facing my father again. Never in a million years did I think I would wake today and have a sister. One who has been around for months and hasn't said a word about it to me.

I huffed and sat back in the chair with my eyes closed. I heard a knock at the door and it opened slowly to reveal Neela. I looked at her and then looked away. What was I suppose to say…'Hey I'm super pissed that you just lied to me for months but, hey you can stay here and not leave with that assh-le anyways' I stayed quiet and waited for her to start talking because knowing her, she would.

"He gone?" I ask quietly. She nodded

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said fumbling with her shirt.

"Yeah you should've." I snapped a little too harshly. "You're my sister and you didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked quietly.

"For saving me from that asshole." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah…" I said nonchalantly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You ran away?" She asked.

"Yeah I did, my mother committed suicide one night because he was beating on her and I left and I don't even know how long for him to realize I was gone." I said in disgust.

"He told me I had a sister and that she left to live with some relatives. That's how I knew your name to track you down. I figured you could help me but, then I got here and I didn't want to change anything so I just kept it to myself."

"Yeah that sounds like something he would do." I snorted. Relatives?

"Look I'll leave if you want me too." She said.

"Why would I want you to leave?" I asked in disbelief. She shrugged.

"You can stay but, one you're moving in with us so I can watch over you…" She smiles. "…two you're going back to school after you have that baby."

"Three?" Neela chuckled.

"I can't of a three yet but, when I do I'll let you know." I grinned.

"Ya know even though you're bossing me around already, it feels great to have someone to talk to who's family." She sighed.

You could tell she was happy that she had finally come out with her secret. Well it was more like forced out but she was relieved none the less. I smiled at the thought of having a baby sister. I made myself a promise that day that no matter what I would protect Neela from our father… if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

so remember when Letty's father cheated? well thats where Neela fits into this lol what a twist huh review!!!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Oh My God!!! I have finally started on the epilogue. It's takin me months but, I've come up with something. The epilogue takes place nineteen years into the future and it's like a reunion, another famous Toretto style barbaque. Yay!!!!!! So keep a look out. I don't know if I will have it finished by the time I'm done posting this but, I will try.


	26. The End?

**I'm going out of town for the weekend to visit some family so i thought i would post a chapter for my readers. There is only one chapter left. I was sad to see it end the first time and now it's ending yet again. Thank you to my reviewers and to my readers also. I REALLY REALLY loved writing this story and i have a few ideas boiling and waiting to be written so once my muse strikes you shall see more stories from little ole me. Please review!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(A month later)

(Dom's POV)

So everything has been going great since the day Letty's father showed up. We've been trying to get back to normal but, it's been hectic lately. First, we had to move Neela in and then move Jesse out a week later. Since Mattie is having a baby; they're moving into her place where they would have more room. It isn't too bad though because Mattie only live a few minutes away so we see them all the time anyways. Neela is still…Neela; except now she really is family. After everyone found out that Neela was Letty's little sister, they were upset that she lied because the team don't mess with people who lie but, when Letty forgave her we all forgave her and welcomed her to the family with open arms and now everyone is way more protective of her especially Letty.

"Dom!" I snapped out of my daze at the sound of her voice.

As quickly as I was snapped out of it I was thrown back in. Her voice… her everything; I still cannot believe I'm with her sometimes. She is so amazing; Letty…my Letty. This time I was brought out of my thoughts by a slap to the back of the head.

"Ow! Damn Letty." I snapped rubbing the back of my head.

"Well Jesus Dom, answer me." She said getting annoyed.

"What?" I asked softer this time.

"What wrong? You're all spaced out?" She asked sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Nothing, just thinking about all the craziness." I answered with a smile.

She nodded and kissed me. Standing up, she walked out of the office and continued on with her work.

(Letty)

I walked out of the office and over to the Honda I was working on. After fixing it I walked over to the old couch and sat down with a loud sigh. Everything has been so crazy that I haven't just sat down and took a deep breath. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep.

_(Dream)_

_There was a flash of light and then the sight of my mother. I smiled softly and gave her a hug._

"_Hi mommy." I whisper._

_She pulls away and cups my cheek; smiling softly…she speaks._

"_I'm so proud at how you handle your father but, you can't stay mad at him. He is your father whether you want him to be or not." She stated._

"_I'm sorry mom but I can't like a man who was never there for me. Who made my life miserable and if I have to go to hell and back well then I hope he saves me a seat."_

_She smiled triumphantly; almost as if she knew something I didn't and then out of no where she disappeared. _

I woke up to someone shaking me; I looked up groggily at Vince.

"We're closing up now." He said walking away.

I yawned and stretched; making my tense muscles loosen up. I stood up and walked into the office; finding Dom at his desk talking on the phone. I smiled softly and walked out of the office. Getting in my car I told Vince I would see him at home and sped away. Rolling the windows down and turning the radio up. I drove through the streets of LA just thinking about anything and everything. Just driving wherever the wheels were taking me not caring about where I ended up and happy not to have a destination.

Twenty minutes later I found myself on the beach. Pulling off to the side; I exited my car and walked over to the beach. Sitting in the sand I stared into space thinking.

I never thought in a million years I would end up where I am today. I have a great man who I love to death; a baby sister who I wouldn't trade for the world even if she is a pain in the ass sometimes. A family who is there for me and that's something when you've never had a true family for almost all your life. Looking back in the past I remembered my mother always in the kitchen; smiling while making dinner. Even if she had a bruise on her face the size of Pluto, she never once frowned; never wanting my father to bring down her spirit. I smile at the thought of my mother and remembered what she always used to tell me. 'You have to feel pain before pleasure. Only then can you tell them apart.'

Sighing; I let my body go limp and I fell back into the sand. Putting my hands behind my head I smiled. I stare at the clouds and watch the wind carry them in all different directions.

I knew one day I would forgive my father and it would probably be along time from now. At the moment though I can't do it; I still have unresolved issues with him and until he fixes them I can't forgive and forget. He'll realize it one day though; how long and how much of his life he's wasted away to alcohol. He'll regret it and feel like sh-t. I will be there to tell him what an assh-le he was. Eventually we'll make up but right now…I'm ok with my life.

Wow… it still amazes me that after eleven years I found Jesse. He was my rock for so long and I finally got him back. I thank god everyday for bringing him back to me. I still have a feeling my mother got on the good side with the man above and helped out. I chuckled at the thought and closed my eyes.

Yeah my life hasn't been a fairy tale but, that's ok. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. There's a lot to look forward to in the future and through those thunderstorms; I will always have my umbrella. But after every thunderstorm is a rainbow. Besides the way I look at it all…

It's all perfect in the fucked up way.

* * *

THIS WAS THE ORIGINAL ENDING BUT I DID NOT LIKE IT SO I WROTE ONE MORE. THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPPIE LEFT OF THIS STORY I WILL EVENTUALLY WORK ON A EPILOGUE SO KEEP THIS STORY ON ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW 

**Also I have decided that when I post the Epilogue, I will post it here. I will not make a new story so keep a look out for it or put it on story alert. It may take a while for me to write it but, I will get it done as soon as I can.**


	27. Now the End

**Okay folks, we're at the end.**

* * *

_Letty's POV_

We never wanted it to come to this but, we had no other choice. About a month ago we started hijacking semi trucks and selling the cargo in the back. We needed the money with the racing and Neela's baby on the way; putting Mia through school, it was crazy! We were pulling in more money than we knew what to do with. We never told Neela but, Mia just somehow found out and she was not happy about it. She didn't talk to any of us for almost a week! Dom says we only have one more left; after race wars and then it will all be over. I'm just hoping the cops don't catch on that soon…

I stood up from the bed and stretch out my tense muscles. Yawning; I looked at Dom who was still sleeping. I grabbed my clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom. Turning the water on hot; I stripped down and stepped in letting the water relax my body and throw my worries out the window. I washed up and turned off the water. Ringing out my hair; I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel.

Once I was dressed I woke up Dom and walked downstairs. I greeted to Mia making breakfast and Neela sitting at the table drinking juice. I sat down.

"Morning…" I said pouring myself some orange juice.

"Good morning." Neela chirped. "Hey Letty I have good news." Mia smiled at Neela.

"Mia says the community college offers a GED program; I'm going with her this morning and signing up for the next semester. Mia said she would watch the baby while I take the night classes." She explained excitedly.

"Really? That's so great Neela." I said proudly. I knew my girl was smart.

"What's great?" Dom asked coming into the kitchen.

"Neela is signing up for a GED night class for next semester at the college." Mia bragged.

"Good!" Dom said grinning.

Mia served the breakfast and once we were done, Mia and Neela headed to the store and the rest of us worked our way to the garage. Once we opened up; I started working on the Honda civic we were fixing up for Neela. We even got her a four door since she was having the baby. We're hoping to have it done by time the baby comes.

Noon rolled around quicker than expected. I glared at the clock and sighed. I washed my hands of the grease and grit and walked into the office. I waited for Dom to get off the phone. He smiled and stood up; walking towards me, he grabbed me and kissed me hard. I sighed and looked at him; smirking.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked.

"Surprise me." He grinned. I nodded and exited to take the rest of the orders.

I pulled up to the store fifteen minutes later. As I was getting out I noticed a blonde sitting at the bar. Mia was grinning and flirting with him. Looked like your typical surfer. He's been coming around here for a few weeks; I just figured he's into Mia.

"Hey guys…" I said walking into the store.

"Hey…" The girls replied.

"Hey Letty I want you to meet someone." Mia said waving me over. "This is Brian… Brian this is Letty."

I looked at him and was immediately mesmerized with his ocean blue eyes; vaguely familiar. Shaking that off, I started fixing lunch with the help of Neela. Once that was done I said my goodbyes.

"Bye guys; nice meeting you Brian." _Brian?_

I stopped abruptly and literally saw a flash of light. My jaw dropped and my eyes grew big as I was hit with a huge realization. Ocean blue eyes; blonde curly hair, pearly white smile.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sanchez. Long time no see." He chuckled._

"_Yeah, yeah. I said noticing two new guys. "Who are they?" _

"_Oh, they a couple of kids fresh from the academy. __**Brian**__…O'Conner and Scott…something or another." He replied with a chuckle._

Brian… fresh from the academy.

Oh fuck!

**-End-**

* * *

SO I'M A FIRM BELIEVER THAT I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN END A STORY WITH "OH FUCK" HAHAHA I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED OR JUST READ. I SMILE EVERYTIME I HAVE A NEW REVIEW. 

ALSO IF YOU WANT DROP A REVIEW AND LEAVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS OR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE EPILOGUE. HERE ARE THE MAIN IDEAS OF IT.

---_ NINETEEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE_

--- _NEELA AND MATTIE DO HAVE THEIR BABIES OBVIOUSLY. YES NEELA KEPT HERS_. _THERE ARE ALSO FOUR OTHER CHILDREN ALL OF THEM ARE OVER THIRTEEN. _

--- _ITS A REUNION/BARBEQUE. ONLY BECAUSE ONE LIVES OUT OF STATE AND A FEW LIVE IN DIFFERENT CITIES IN CALIFORNIA, HENCE THE WHOLE REUNION IDEA_.

SO THATS ABOUT ALL I WILL GIVE AWAY. LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY, I HOPE TO WRITE MORE IN THE FUTURE!!!

_Nikki_


End file.
